The Love of the Game
by IntuitiveIntelligence
Summary: A modern Pride and Prejudice set against the backdrop of the English Football league.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of the Game ** by Intuitive Intelligence.

A/N: _Hello, I am a great reader of Jane Austen fanfiction. So when I had this idea for a Pride and Prejudice story, I decided to go with it, because it seemed different from what had been done to update the classic tale thus far. Please Read and Review!_

**English Football Star Critically Injured in High Speed Crash**

14, November 2001

_London, England (The London Gazette)—_

Manchester United prodigy, William Darcy, 23, was critically injured last evening when his sports car flipped over a guard rail on the way to his Derbyshire home.

Darcy's car was apparently forced by a black unidentified Range Rover into the side of the rail. His BMW then flipped over the rail and into oncoming traffic where another car, unable to stop, collided with the side of his vehicle.

Rescuers arrived at the scene shortly after and were luckily able to pull a living Darcy from the vehicle where he was immediately rushed to Hospital where he was listed in critical condition.

Examiners state that Darcy has suffered a crushed clavicle, broken arms, crushed vertebrae and severally bruised spinal cord which may result in paralysis.

Darcy had just come off a phenomenal first year with Manchester United, leading the way with 35 goals. It was undisputed that he would have received a place on the English national team to play in the World Cup, but now England will have to do without perhaps its most promising new comer.

New owner of Manchester United, Catherine DeBourgh had this to say following the accident, "What has happened to William is a shame and terrible, terrible loss to the team of Manchester United. Myself, his sister Georgiana and the rest of the team's hopes are with him during this time. Thank you."

No word has been released as of yet as to whether Darcy will survive this horrible accident.

_Before anyone seeks to kill me, know that this is only an introduction and that Darcy will get better. The first chapter shall be up momentarily. Thanks bunches --- IntuitiveIntelligence._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence

A/N: _Here you go, the first real chapter. The last was more of an explanation for things to come, hope you like it._

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_Five years later…_

It was quiet, a strange but peaceful feeling that rarely overtook this place. By the afternoon the entire area would be full of noise, of people shouting and whistles blowing. But here in the pre-dawn light as the stars disappeared from the sky above, it was heaven on earth.

The grass still held its dew and as her trainers speedily made their way around the outside of the pitch, they grew steadily more damp. Ever since she was a teenager, Elizabeth Bennet, would run in the mornings at the stadium on Vicarage Road. With the ball being dribbled unconsciously by her feet as she ran, she would clear her head before another hectic day at the office would fall upon her.

It was hardly by any means that the stadium which was home to the Watford football club, was open to the public for such events, but rather that the team had been an acquisition of Elizabeth's father, Mr. Thomas Bennet which allowed her to take such liberties.

After her fifth lap was completed Lizzy fell back on to the grass letting the cool dew mingle with the sweat which covered her body. Breathing hard, she looked up to the sky and noticed that it was growing later, and if she wanted to shower before heading off to the office she would have to leave now.

There was always something of sadness in her parting moments as she walked away from the looming building into the parking lot where her Audi was waiting for her. Here in Hertfordshire she was at home and at peace with the world. It was her home away from home, and her sanctuary above all other things.

She clicked the button on her keys allowing the door to open before she reached into the back seat producing a clean white fluffy towel which she used to wipe away some of the sweat on her body before climbing into the driver's seat.

Lizzy lived in London primarily, but spent a good deal of her time back here in Hertfordshire at her parents' home. Her London townhouse she shared with her older sister Jane, who unfortunately was often gone away for her riding competitions. Jane was a champion jumper, and she was training for her second Olympics. This meant that she spent far more time out in the country riding than she did in London.

Lizzy allowed the countryside to gradually disappear before her eyes, admitting her into the great city of London. She negotiated her way back to her house which was located near Kensington gardens. Parking her car in the drive just outside, she hurried through the iron gate and up the steps to the landing.

Unlocking her door she began stripping off her offending articles as she walked towards the bathroom. Normally, she wouldn't do this the minute she got in the house, but since Jane was away and she was in a hurry, she didn't see the harm. Lizzy and Jane's townhouse, was a combination of their two sensibilities, being both feminine and practical, with a touch of English country flair to remind them of Longbourn. She threw her dirty clothing into the wicker bin in the bathroom before letting the shower wash away all the filth she acquired from her morning work out.

"What to wear…" She mumbled to herself as she fastened her dressing gown about her and walked over to her closet.

Lizzy was the lead sports journalist for the London Gazette, having acquired the position after she graduated from St. Andrews University due to her excellent marks and her familial connections to the sporting world. It seemed that they would only see Lizzy for the opportunity to write in sport, but denied her the more important cases of global politics which she was truly interested in.

She settled on a straight legged black trouser pant with a cream blouse over which she threw a matching blazer. Lizzy clipped her id on to the pocket of her pant as she crawled about on her floor searching for the matching black pump to the one she held in her right hand. Finally, victory was achieved when she saw it was lurking under her bed behind a storage container filled to the brim with old photographs.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she slipped it on to her foot before getting back on to her feet once more and sprinting to the kitchen where she drained a cup of tea.

Her briefcase was still in the back of her car, where she had left it the night before and sped off towards the downtown offices of the Gazette.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Good now, lift your right leg and extend." Charles Bingley said as he worked with an elderly patient who had just undergone hip replacement surgery.

The old man seemed to struggle, but Bingley had the patience and the gentle tone of voice which managed to coerce the man into trying harder. Finally, when the man was able to do what he asked Bingley rewarded him with a large smile.

"Excellent, Mr. Norwood. If you keep it up, we shall have you back on your feet in no time. Let me walk you out, and you can set up another appointment with Frances."

When Bingley took Mr. Norwood back out to the reception hall of the building, his secretary Frances came forward and told him that someone was waiting for him in his office. Bingley couldn't recall having another appointment scheduled so soon, as he was quite convinced he had left himself plenty of time to lunch, but shaking this off he pushed open the heavy oak door and was surprised to see a flash of dark hair poking over the wing-backed arm chairs.

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" Charles said walking over to the man who had become a most dear friend over the years of working to rehabilitate him.

"I want to play again, Charles."

"But, we really should not push it. You are lucky that you are walking, Darcy. Don't take what you have regained for granted. Training could severely lose you all the progress we've made."

Darcy narrowed his blue eyes as he looked at Bingley before standing up. Darcy had a few inches on Charles and cut quite the impressive figure, even if he was leaning on a well fashioned cane for support. He retained much of his athletic physique, though he was a little leaner than he had previously been, and his were full of a little more pain than the Manchester United star used to sport.

"I want to play again, Charles. I hate sitting around here growing bored. I have nothing without this sport, nothing…" Darcy said forcefully without raising his voice.

"Do not be silly, you have Georgiana and you have all of Pemberley to look after. You graduated from Cambridge, how about you put that business degree of yours to use and get a job somewhere. You are not without options William."

"Georgiana, is growing up and will enter University in the fall. And yes, I have Pemberley, but even my love for that place cannot take away the fact that football is what I live for. So, what do we have to do, to get me back into shape, hmm?"

"Darcy, you still are walking with a cane. You are hardly fit enough to enter into a football training regimen."

Darcy took this opportunity to toss his cane on to Bingley's desk and stand erect fully. But Bingley did not miss the slight flinch of pain that went through Darcy's face as he released his supports.

"You will not give up on this will you?" Bingley said running a hand through his flame red hair.

"Never…" Darcy responded with the hint of a smile.

"Well, I suppose we shall take you out to Netherfield then. Its private, you can train there without worries of the press. And I believe, that I myself am do for a bit of a vacation. I will speak to Frances, and make the arrangements. But Darcy, the moment that I sense you are injuring yourself further, we stop."

Darcy made a hand gesture to acknowledge that he understood, as he watched his friend make his way from the room to go speak to his secretary.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Bennet, come here." Said Mr. Kirkland as Lizzy walked into the office.

Dropping her briefcase on to her desk, she wound her way through the various desks in the bullpen of the newspaper office and into the private office of the editor-in-chief. Mr. Kirkland was balding and portly, but he knew his stuff.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland?" Lizzy said as she stepped into his office.

Kirkland gestured for her to take a seat, and after a moment she honored his request and gave him a nod as if to speak.

"Bennet, we haven't had much from you lately. Nothing to spark and nothing to sizzle, why aren't you digging up anything interesting, huh? Yesterday, Abrams came to me with a great piece on the England v. India cricket match and you haven't handed me diddly squat. You are my best sports reporter, god damn it."

"Mr. Kirkland, I have told you time and time again. I don't want to write for sports, I want to be on international news."

"International news is for the big boys, Bennet. You think a girl like you could hold her own in the Middle East? Nah, forget it. They'd chew you up and spit you out alive. But sports, Bennet sports is in your blood. Plus, you've got those eyes that the footballers go crazy for. Find someone of interest, make him spill his guts to you, do an expose or a personal piece. Just make it good, Bennet. I am giving you two weeks. Now get out of my office."

"But Mr.Kirkland—" Elizabeth began.

"Out!" He shouted pointing to the door, so that Lizzy scurried off with utmost confusion and shock on her face.

Lizzy fell into her desk chair with a huff, as she spun around looking at the ceiling, a familiar face came into view and she immediately stopped.

"Charlotte, Kirkland has done it again."

"What has he done now, Lizzy?" Charlotte said taking a seat at the edge of Lizzy's desk.

Charlotte Lucas worked as a photographer for the Gazette and was Lizzy's first friend in the office. It was in each other that they sought comfort when Kirkland was on the warpath, and whom they spoke to at office functions. They had bonded naturally, since they both hailed from the same area in Hertfordshire.

"He is being ridiculous. An expose on a famous footballer in two weeks…I swear he is mental. How am I supposed to manage that? Anyone of interest is off training right now for next season, and then there is the whole negotiations process with agents. Most people want payment now for such an interview, and last time I checked we didn't have the funds of the Times!"

"Lizzy, do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Lizzy said turning her focus back to her friend.

"Breathe. Now, listen. What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone. I was on the phone with my mother, and she was out for a drive when she passed by Netherfield Hall."

"Netherfield? Isn't that the big manor house that is being used as a physical therapy retreat now or something?"

"Yes, the very one. At any rate, she said she saw someone walking around the grounds there. Someone who has disappeared off the public radar for years in fact."

"Charlotte, I know you are trying to help. But it has to be someone of interest, not someone who has dropped off the face of the earth."

Charlotte glanced around before mouthing the words William Darcy and raising her eyebrows in satisfaction at the look on Lizzy's face.

"Was she certain?"

"Almost 100 positive. At any rate, I think now is as good as any time for a visit home. Go clear your head, and maybe go for a run down by Netherfield."

"Charlotte, I owe you my life."

"I know… Just make sure that when you get the interview, request me to do the photographs."

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_Alright, my first real chapter. What do you all think? Let me know with a review. Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence

A/N:_ Wow, thank you for so many reviews. 13! And I only posted it just last night. Well, without further adieu, I give you chapter 3. _

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Lizzy! What on earth are you doing here?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed as she opened the front door to find her second eldest on the porch looking at her expectantly.

"I was given some time off…" Lizzy started as she tried to make her way inside but her mother's eyes were still questioning.

"Well, that's all well and good, but shouldn't you be spending your vacation somewhere tropical where you can find your future husband… to be swept off into the sunset on a beach somewhere… wouldn't it be heavenly?" Mrs. Bennet said with her eyes glazing over.

It is now incumbent upon the author to mention that Mrs. Bennet was in fact a one, Wendy Horton, the famed British stage actress known for her pretty face and penchant for the overdramatic. And even though she left the stage long ago, when she married Mr. Bennet, she hadn't left any of the drama behind.

"Yes, as heavenly as any trashy romance novel cover could hope to offer. Now could you kindly let me inside, my bags are heavy and I had to lug them all the way up the drive?" Lizzy huffed.

Mrs. Bennet seemed to snap out of her daze thanks to her daughter's sarcasm and she quickly walked away back to the kitchen where she had been arranging flowers in a vase. Lizzy looked about her childhood home, and it was the same as ever.

Longbourn, was an older house, but had been updated for the more modern comforts due to Wendy's prodding and thanks to Mr. Bennet's income. Lizzy however seemed to find more comfort in the rooms that Mrs. Bennet had yet to fiddle with or attempt to redecorate, principally, her father's study.

Dropping her heavy duffle at the base of the winding staircase, she slid her hand along the chair rail until she stopped outside a white wooden door towards the back of the house. It was open slightly, and she pushed it open further to reveal her father, Thomas, sitting reading with a slight puff of smoke appearing now and then over the top of the newspaper.

"You know if Mum catches you smoking, she is going to throw a fit and complain about how your health is destroying her nerves…" Lizzy said with a smile as she leaned on the door frame.

Thomas Bennet immediately folded down the pair to look at who was speaking, his pipe lodged firmly between his lips as he let out another puff. His eyes lit up as he took in Lizzy and setting aside his paper entirely, he stood to give her a huge warm hug.

"Lizzy, whatever are you doing here?" He said as he released her from his grasp.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Am I not allowed to come home anymore?" She said as she collapsed into one of the worn velvet arm chairs with a huff.

"Of course you are always welcome here Lizzy, it is just that it's the middle of the week. And you should be working."

"They gave me some time off…"

"Oh?" He said raising a brow.

"I actually was given two weeks to complete an assignment, and I thought where better to do it, than here at home, where I would be offered no peace and quiet. Satisfied?"

"Completely…Now you might want to go upstairs and unpack, and perhaps change into something a little more formal."

"Why? What's wrong with what I've got on?" Lizzy said as she looked down at her designer jeans which were well broken in but clean, and her black cashmere sweater.

"We've been invited to attend a party down at the club. Just a bunch of the neighbors and the like, but you know your mother, she enjoys the chance to play dress up."

Lizzy smiled up at her father before laughing and agreeing to go change. Lizzy was Daddy's little girl and took after him in many things. She was gifted with her father's wit, his eyes and above all else, his skill for the sport of football.

Thomas Bennet had been on the Watford team during the 70's and was one of the best midfielders of his day. So, with the money that he had made during his footballer days, he decided to marry his sweetheart Wendy, and purchase the team that had been so good to him during his youth.

The only trouble was that lately the team had hit a slump, they weren't winning on the pitch, and they certainly weren't drawing any crowds to their arena. Add to that the expenses of putting five children through top rate universities, and the maniacal spending habits of some of them, it was easy to see that they had stretched their finances too thin.

Lizzy had begun to put away her things in her old room, which still thankfully held the personal touches that she had given it when she dwelled there when she glanced out her window to see a lovely white stallion being led back towards the stable by a woman with long blonde hair pulled under a black riding cap.

"Jane…" Lizzy said outloud with a smile.

She adored her eldest sister, she was her best friend and confidant. If Jane was here, it meant that Lizzy would have at least one friend on her insane quest to secure an interview with William Darcy.

Lizzy hurried into the shower and emerged from the bathroom wearing the slip style silk dress she had picked out for the evening. It fit her well and highlighted Lizzy's slim yet athletic form, but it was the color that seemed to bring out her eyes the best, as it was a deep rich chocolate brown with teal accents.

She was admiring herself in the full length mirror when she heard a cat call like whistle and her youngest sister Lydia came bounding in.

"That's so hot!" Lydia said as she looked over her sister's dress, whether this was in admiration of how it fit Lizzy or merely that she was quite convinced it would look better on her was uncertain.

"Hello, Lydia."

"Why are you home, did you get fired or something?"

"What? No, I am just on holiday."

"Oh that's hardly exciting…" Lydia said with a frown.

"What's hardly exciting?"

Lizzy looked up to see her big sister Jane looking at Lydia with confusion.

"Janey!" Lizzy said rushing forward to hug Jane but Jane quickly held a hand up to prevent her.

"Lizzy, its so good to see you. But you don't want to hug me right now, I smell entirely of horse and you look so very pretty….What are you doing here?"

"Can no one be happy just to see me?"

"No." Lydia said with a smirk before slipping from the room to finish getting ready.

"So I suppose you are going to the party tonight then and you are dressed to kill, sweetie. This only happens when you've got your eye on a guy or if you are going for a scoop, which is it?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Oh, really… well you can tell me all about it later. Right now, I just want to wash this smell off my body."

Jane gave Lizzy a quick smile before fleeing to the sanctuary of the bathroom. Flopping back on to her bed, she stared up at the ceiling and smiled at the mural of the night sky that Mary had painted for her. Mary, that was one sister who always seemed to have an opinion of "sense." And it was that opinion and studious nature which landed her at Oxford University to become a solicitor.

"Well, Mary certainly isn't missing out on much…" Lizzy said to herself when she heard the screams from down the hall as Kitty felt Lydia's wrath for borrowing her shoes.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Come on Darcy, it will do you good to start going back into public again." Charles said as he fastened his tie.

"No, absolutely not. I am not going to some private club, to be gawked at by people who think they have money."

"See, its times like this where I worry about you." Charles replied shaking a finger at his friend who was brooding on the couch.

"You should be worrying about yourself, and what these poor country girls are going to do when they find out you are a millionaire with the disposition to be overly kind."

"And you'll be in here moping around by yourself, oh wait. No, Caroline was coming in tonight, so you two will just have to entertain each other until I get back."

Darcy nearly choked on the glass of brandy in his hand. If there was one thing that Darcy truly feared it was being left alone with Caroline. Caroline Bingley was the traditional socialite: slightly pretty, but with the money to burn to make sure she always looked like a star, even if she wasn't one. She also had one of the most annoying and clingy dispositions on the face of the planet, with eyes only for William Darcy.

"I think I've changed my mind…" Darcy said suddenly.

"Good! Go change, we need to leave soon." Charles said with a smile, not realizing that it was his sister that Darcy was just trying to avoid.

Darcy walked slowly towards his room. He had regained enough strength that he didn't need the support of his cane any longer, but anything more strenuous was still beyond his reach which frustrated him to no end. If his body kept it up like this, he wouldn't be able to practice, Charles would never allow it.

He changed out of the clothing he had worn that day and put on a pair of black trousers with a black button up shirt and a silver tie. Just because he wasn't planning on socializing that evening didn't mean that he didn't' have to look his best.

If he was lucky, then no one would recognize him and the evening would pass in relative calm. He would watch Charles flirt with the pretty girls in the room until he grew weary, then request that they return for the evening.

"Darcy, you ready?" Charles called down the hallway as he grabbed his coat from the rack.

Darcy didn't bother to respond, instead he walked out of the room, his face a mask of indifference as Charles ushered him out to the car chatting all the way about how nice it would be to meet new people.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Thomas, Wendy! How lovely to see you. And with four of your lovely daughters at that, please, please come right in. Have some refreshment." Mr. Lucas, the club chairman said as the Bennet party arrived.

"Robert, Helena." Mr. Bennet said politely to the chairman and his wife, before ushering his family into the main room so that the next party could be greeted.

"Well, I dare say that it is awfully crowded here tonight." Mrs. Bennet exclaimed as she took in the room.

The party was being held in the main ballroom of the Meryton club, a club which prescribed itself to the wealthy of the area. Little candles had been set up on the dining tables which circled the outside of the room while the main dance floor was full of older couples swaying to the sound of the band playing in the corner.

"Mum, can I have some champagne?" Lydia asked batting her eyelashes at her mother.

Lydia was not yet eighteen, and drinking was still out of the question. However her mother could deny her nothing, if her baby Lydia asked for it. So Lydia and Kitty giddily made their way over to the bar, where they were likely to become sillier by the moment.

Lydia was the sort of girl whom fashion appealed to greatly, as well as the opposite sex. Though not exactly considered to be loose, she was considered to be quite a tease. And tonight her flirtatious cocktail dress and high heels would lead yet another man astray.

Kitty on the other hand, was older than Lydia by a year, yet she still followed her younger sister's boisterous personality into almost everything she did. If Lydia had a short skirt, Kitty had to have one too, and then Lydia would have to make hers shorter. And so ran the course of Katherine Bennet's life thus far.

"So what do you think Jane, who will be the first to fall over in a drunken stupor? My bet is on Kitty."

"Oh Lizzy, you are horrible." Jane said in response lightly smacking her sister's arm.

Lizzy had just idly started sipping her champagne, when she noticed that everyone in the room had turned to look at two people entering the room. She didn't recognize the first man, but she decided that he was attractive and seemed to be generally pleasing as he didn't stop smiling. When she saw the man who came with him, she recognized him instantly. It was the object of her search, and here he was just walking right towards her. And then right past her. And then to the other side of the room.

"Oh Jane and Lizzy, dear me. You and your sisters must come and introduce yourselves. Mr. Lucas just informed me, that the man with the red hair is Mr. Charles Bingley, heir to the Bingley business dynasty. Apparently, he works as a physical therapist to the wealthy now, oh and Jane I know how you love those who are kind at heart. But the other man who comes with him is William Darcy, one of the richest men in England and the former Manchester United star. Oh Lizzy, you are a sports journalist, there must be a lot for you to talk about." Mrs. Bennet rattled off while pulling her two eldest girls over to the gentleman as she was unable to locate her others.

Mr. Lucas and her husband were already speaking to them, or rather, speaking to Bingley as Darcy was not inclined to participate in the conversation when she arrived with Jane and Lizzy in tow.

"Ah, Charles and William, I'd like to introduce you to Thomas's wife, Wendy and two of their stunning daughters Jane and Elizabeth."

"It is a pleasure." Charles replied locking eyes with Jane alone.

Lizzy knew the look that fell into her sister's eyes, Jane was going to fall head over heels for this Mr. Bingley before she even knew what hit her.

"So Mr. Bingley, what is it that you do?" Lizzy said trying to bring the two of them back down to earth.

"I am a physical therapist. Sports physical therapy mostly, but I do other therapy work as well." Charles explained with a smile as he came out of his trance.

"Oh, that is quite interesting. Our family has been connected with sport for quite some time."

"Yes, of course. Mr. Lucas was just telling me, your father was quite the midfielder I hear. And you own Watford club now?"

"Yes, well my father purchased it, team nostalgia or something of the like. I wish I followed football more closely, but I hardly have the time to keep up with everything."

"I know what you mean, I find myself often quite busy with my own profession. What is it that you do, Jane?"

"I am a jumper, a horse jumper. I compete quite regularly but after this next Olympics, I think I am going to return to University and finish out my degree."

"Fascinating. I ride quite a bit, and Darcy here does as well. My sister Caroline, is much better than I am however. And you Elizabeth, what is it that you do?"

"Please call me Lizzy, hardly anyone ever calls me Elizabeth. I'm a writer."

"Don't be so modest, Lizzy." Jane said prodding her forward to explain that she was a sports' journalist, but one look for Lizzy silenced her.

"A writer?" Darcy said finally finding his voice as he looked Elizabeth over.

She was alright looking he supposed, her face wasn't as beautiful as her sisters, but her figure was decent, even if her hair was a bit too curly for his tastes. When he had seen her, he passed her off as another nobody. But when Mr. Lucas introduced her as Elizabeth Bennet, he instantly recognized the name, but he could not place from where.

"Yes, I graduated from St. Andrews University. I hope to become an International Journalist, but so far I've found that those doors remain closed to me."

Upon hearing the word 'journalist,' Darcy froze slightly and looked to Bingley for help. But Charles was wrapped up in conversation with the blonde haired beauty yet again. If he was lucky, Elizabeth wouldn't be smart enough to put two and two together with him. However, since he was more a man of logic than of blind faith he knew that he would have to confront her about it sooner rather than later. Just not at present in a room full of people prone to gossip.

When Darcy came out of his reverie it was to see Charles leading Jane on to the dance floor where they continued to sway in time to the soft jazzy music that was being played and talk all the while. This left him alone with Elizabeth who was standing rather awkwardly off to the side.

Lizzy stared at this man who was supposed to have been England's greatest hope. He was taller than she thought he would have been, and pictures hardly did him any justice, for he was far more attractive in person. Yet, for all of his physical attributes, conversation or socializing did not seem to compute. He hardly spoke and when he did it was so condescending she wondered if he was truly the diva that the papers had made him out to be.

"Do you dance, William?" She said slowly trying to draw his attention away from Charles and Jane and back to her.

Darcy felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach with the way she said his name. The fact that she would jump straight to calling him on a first name basis at all was something he wasn't really used to. Most people he came in contact with of late were business people, who relied on the formalities of calling him Mr. Darcy. While he was musing, he realized that he had yet to give her an answer. But he could barely recall what she had asked him in the first place.

"Pardon me?" He said shortly.

"I asked if you danced." Elizabeth replied with an equally clipped tone.

Darcy considered for a moment saying yes to her, but realized that if he was dancing, his back might spasm out again. And that kind of weakness was not something he was going to display to these people or to anyone at all.

"No." He replied before draining the rest of his glass and walking away from Lizzy.

Elizabeth let her jaw fall open, as she was insulted by William Darcy for the first time and probably not the last time either. If she was to get an expose on this man, she might as well kill herself first. He was not going to talk to her for all the money in the world.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

A/N: _I am going to break up the chapter here. But know that there is more to come, it was just getting a bit long. Please review guys! Gracias._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

A/N: _And here is the second half of the club party (aka the public ball) chapter. Someone said that they enjoy long chapters. Let it be said that last chapter was 8 pages, and this one is 13. So I don't know how people feel about reading 21 pages at once, but that's what it turned out being. At any rate, please review!_

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Lizzy had taken a seat at one of the tables off to the side and was rubbing her feet. She knew that wearing these shoes would be a huge mistake, even if they did elongate her legs and give her the extra inch or two she lacked. Jane was still off somewhere with Bingley, and her other sisters, well they each were currently hold up in the garden with the rich sons of some of the families in attendance.

Letting her head fall into her hand with a huff, she watched everyone have more fun than she was having. Then she laughed to herself, as she realized that Darcy was probably even more miserable than she was.

"So, I was standing over by the bar when I spotted this fit little bird sitting off by herself. Then I said to myself, what kind of man am I, if I don't ask her to dance?" Said a smooth voice with an Irish accent behind her.

Lizzy whipped around to promptly scold whoever thought they could use such a pick up line on her, when she saw it was one of the Watford team members, Brian Donolley.

"Donolley!" Lizzy said with a huge smile as she stood to give him a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

Brian Donolley, was one of the younger players on the Watford team, and had bonded with Lizzy back when he was still training to join the club. They flirted and joked with each other constantly, but it didn't go any deeper than friendship between them, try as hard as her mother might to make it something more. She always wanted a footballer for a son. And what son he would make! He had the athletic physique, the charm, the green eyes and the dimpled smile, but he was also claimed he would remain a bachelor till the end of his days with no intention of ever having children.

"Let me look at you my Lizzy, yes yes…quite stunning. Who is he?" He said as she spun around in her dress.

"Who is who?" Lizzy asked raising a brow as he took her hand and led her on to the dancefloor.

"Sweetheart, I know that whenever you put on a dress like this, and shoes like that, you are gearing up to reel some poor soul in. Who, upon your finding out that he cannot meet your impossible standards, is cast off to the side with all the rest. Though I must say, the time spent in your good graces isn't all that bad." Brian said with a wink.

"Cheeky mister. Very cheeky." Lizzy said laughing in his arms.

Brian could always make a girl's spirits rise. He had just the personality for it too, with so much ego and vanity that you couldn't help but laugh with him or at him, depending on the situation.

From across the room, Darcy watched as she danced and laughed with another man. He recognized him to be a footballer on the Watford team, he had played him some years back and crushed him then. Now, that man had everything Darcy wanted at present, a footballer career and as much as it pained him to say it, the opportunity to dance with a one Ms. Elizabeth Bennet. But, her smiles and dancing eyes seemed to be only for that other man now, so damn him to hell if he spent another moment thinking about her.

Darcy started to move towards the exit, hoping that he could find a way out of this madness when a hand grabbed hold of his arm, sliding its way down his muscular bicep to his hand. When his blue eyes flicked up to question the owner, he saw it was none other than Caroline Bingley.

"Hello, William." She purred.

Caroline hadn't skimped on the make-up tonight that was for sure. She had more than enough on for several people. She also had her strawberry blonde hair, complete with extensions hanging down loose over her shoulders, which were bared due to her black satin mini-dress. Darcy thought she looked more anorexic than ever, and that her long hair only helped add to the overall gaunt effect.

"Hello, Caroline." Darcy replied shrugging his arm out of her grasp.

"I can understand why you'd want to leave, look at these people. They wouldn't know high society if it slapped them in the face. If you want, we could make an exit, and _entertain_ each other, until Charles gets back." Caroline suggested licking her lips.

Darcy felt sick to his stomach and insisted that to leave now would be rude and that they had a duty to stay even if the company was poor. As he said this, he noted that Charles and Jane were finally taking a break from the dance floor and he walked over to meet them.

"Go tell Charles I'm here, I just want to go freshen up a bit." She

"Will, why aren't you dancing?" Charles said his face flushed with exertion, and a blush at the smile Jane sent his way before she went to talk with her mother.

"I am not inclined to dance. Besides, none of these women are to my liking."

"That's not true. Why not dance with Lizzy, Jane's sister? I know you can't resist a great pair of legs especially when they come with a pretty face."

Lizzy had just been making her way towards the ladies toilet, when she heard Charles's comment about her, and she started to blush. She hid behind the pillar and listened to what they had to say, being more than curious to Mr. Darcy's opinion of her.

"I hadn't noticed she had _anything_ great about her. _She _is hardly memorable and her legs aren't worth looking at. Trust me, her sister is the only one here worth any notice or praise." Darcy spat back out causing Charles's smile to turn into a frown.

Lizzy's jaw opened in disgust. How anyone could be so arrogant and pig-headed was beyond her. Stepping out from her hiding place she walked purposefully past where Darcy and Bingley were standing. She gave Darcy a look which clearly implied "Go to Hell" before continuing on her way into the lavatory.

"I think she may have heard you, old chap." Charles said smacking Darcy on the arm before going back over to Jane.

Darcy sat there looking shocked for a moment and he felt sick to his stomach all the same. He'd never meant for Lizzy to hear that, even he could never bear to be that rude. What was worse, was that it was far from the truth. But perhaps it was better for all parties concerned that he had said it. For now he could go on without ever having to speak to Lizzy and thus conquer his own particular attraction to her.

Lizzy was about to enter the lavatory when she brusquely pushed aside by what looked like a walking blonde toothpick in black satin. She watched the woman, and was surprised to see her conversing with both Charles and Darcy. Shrugging off both her body check and her outrage at what Darcy had the nerve to say, she went about her business and prayed for the night to end.

"So, Janine was it?" Caroline said while sidling up next to William and looking over at the pretty blonde her brother hand yet again managed to find.

It always seemed that Charles was falling in and out of love with a girl, at every single party they went to. Caroline had long ago given up trying to keep track, or paying them any mind. After a week or so they'd leave him, or he'd lose interest, and if she posed any actual threat, she'd see to it that his lady friend took a hike.

"Jane actually." Jane said as politely as she could.

"Oh, right of course forgive me. I am horrible with names. You really must have lunch with me sometime, shouldn't she Charles?"

"Yes, of course. That is, if Jane is able to what with her training schedule."

"It would be no trouble at all."

"Training? Training for what?"

"I'm an Olympic horse jumper, Caroline." Jane said with a faint blush covering her cheeks as she was always the modest one.

"Really? I love to ride, I have since I was little. I think that settles it then, tomorrow afternoon we should meet for lunch and then all of us should go for a ride."

"I suppose that would be fine…but do you mind if I brought my sister along?"

"Your sister?" Caroline said quirking a brow.

Darcy swallowed the lump in his throat. And prayed to god that Caroline would act the snob that she always was for once, and deny another an invitation to their party.

"Yes, my younger sister Elizabeth, or Lizzy for short. She was around her somewhere a minute ago. I'm sure you'll love her."

"Oh…I'm sure I will." Caroline said with a sarcastic voice that escaped Jane's notice.

"Ah there she is, Lizzy, come here a moment." Jane said signaling her sister over.

"Yes, Jane?" Lizzy asked purposefully ignoring the dark haired gentleman and the walking-stick blonde next to him.

"I'd like you to meet Charles's sister, Caroline. Caroline, this is Lizzy."

Lizzy turned to look at Caroline and gave her a half smile.

"Its nice to meet you." Lizzy said after a moment.

"Likewise, I'm sure. We were just discussing an afternoon outing for tomorrow, and your sister insisted that you join us."

"Really? And what sort of outing might that be?" Lizzy said giving her sister a questioning look.

"We are to have lunch and then to go riding. I assume that you ride, after all look at your sister."

Lizzy was about to protest saying that she couldn't ride at all. The truth was that Lizzy could ride, but that she was dreadfully afraid of horses since she was a child. But she was not about to get on the back of one any time soon, not even for Jane.

"I would if I could, but I have other plans."

"No you haven't." Jane whispered into her sister's ear, but Lizzy simply elbowed her in the side.

Jane then grabbed Lizzy's arm, asking to excuse them for a moment where she pulled her sister out on to the balcony.

"Lizzy you have to come."

"No. You are old enough to go out by yourself, you do not need me there."

"But Lizzy, please…"

"Janey no…"

"Lizzy, I don't ever ask you for much. But I really like Charles, and I do not want to botch things up. His sister and William Darcy will be there, I don't want to make a bad impression on anyone." Jane said looking at her sister with her large blue eyes.

Had Lizzy been a crueler sort of person, with any less amount of love for his siter, she may have very well continued to answer in the negative to Jane's plea. However, as this was not the case at all, she finally agreed to go.

"Well that's settled, Lizzy managed to change things around so she could join us afterall."

"Splendid." Charles exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh…how lovely." Caroline drawled as she flicked her hair away from her eyes.

"Oi, Liz. Do a bloke a favor and come show the rest of these guys how to really cut a rug." Brian called out to Lizzy from the dance floor.

"I don't know Brian, I don't think you can keep up with these legs…" Lizzy said purposefully flashing a bit of them to both Brian and Darcy to rub it in.

"Oh, neither do I sweetheart, but I can sure as hell try. Now come here."

Lizzy then bounded off to go join Brian in a fast paced jazzy swing number. Caroline raised her brows in amusement at the way Lizzy was behaving, and went to make a remark to Darcy about it when she found his eyes were riveted to the one and only Ms. Elizabeth Bennet.

"So, I think you'd be interested to know that a certain someone is staring at you." Brian whispered into Lizzy's ear before turning her so that she could see whom he was referring to.

Lizzy's brown eyes flicked upwards and caught the gaze of Darcy, who held it until she felt the need to look away.

"He's probably just thinking up other ways to insult me…"

"Insult you? Darling, I think with you in _that_ dress, that is the last thing on his mind."

"You should have heard him, he told Charles that there was "nothing memorable" about me. And then he had the nerve, to insult my legs."

"Your legs? That's just defying all that is sacred to me…" He replied his mouth agape.

"So now you understand why I couldn't possibly ever believe that he is thinking of anything other than insulting me at this very moment."

In fact at that very moment, Darcy was having some rather impure thoughts about Elizabeth's legs which of course he cursed himself for moments later. Unconsciously, his hand balled into a fist at his side, but it relaxed immediately upon Elizabeth's eyes meeting his own. Damn those eyes! They would be the end of him, he was sure of it.

"Who is that man dancing with Lizzy?" Charles asked Jane.

"Brian Donolley, he's the keeper for Watford. Him and Lizzy have been close for ages."

Crack. Pop. Snap. (note: not snap, crackle, pop) Darcy's fist was clenched yet again and Caroline turned to look at him, determined to wipe the scowl from her William's face.

"A keeper? Really and what is a keeper compared to a striker, eh William?" Caroline purred and scooted closer to the rigid man to her right.

"Actually, Caroline. If I'm correct, I believe the keeper is one of the hardest positions to play. The entire weight of the game rests upon having a good keeper, if he does his job properly, glory belongs to the team. But if he makes one error, the entire match is lost."

Caroline glared at her brother, who once again was oblivious to the non-pure intentions of those around him. Well, she didn't like this Elizabeth Bennet, not one bit and she would just have to show her what it means to snub William Darcy and Caroline Bingley tomorrow afternoon.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Hurry up Lizzy, I do not want to be late." Jane said as she paced the room wearing her riding outfit, nervously playing with one of the buttons on her coat.

"Jane, calm down. We are not going to be late, nor or we going to do anything to screw this day up. Know that I only come because I love you and I want you to be happy with Charles. And if that means spending an afternoon with the King of Pompousness and the Toothpick, I'll do it."

"Oh Lizzy, don't be so harsh. Will and Caroline aren't that bad."

"Jane, I told you what he said about me."

"Well, maybe you heard him wrong. I just find it hard to believe that he would insult you so."

"Sure, whatever you say." Lizzy said as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing fitted tan riding trousers with a matching navy wool blazer which was a bit snug on her form, as it was from when she was a teenager.

Jane however lived in riding outfits and was perfectly at ease in her one of a similar style, only with a better fit and a grey blue blazer that complimented her light eyes.

They were to ride to Netherfield on horseback as Mrs. Bennet said that they could not spare the lorry to transport the horses there. After they left, it was made perfectly clear to Mrs. Bennet by her husband that the news reported a heavy rain storm for that afternoon, but she simply smiled and hummed away as she watched the grey clouds gather over head.

Lizzy was to ride one of the more docile mares in the stable, a pretty little Arabian named Eva. She figured that Eva would be the least likely to give her any trouble and therefore save her from any embarrassing situations that might occur. Jane on the other hand rode her horse Magic's Delight ( for all well bred horses have odd names) or Magi for short.

"So, how much do you fancy Charles?" Lizzy said to her sister as they slowly rode over.

"Lizzy, I like him, a lot. I don't know, I don't want to rush things." Jane stammered before pulling slightly ahead from her sister, attempting to end the conversation.

"You know he's perfect for you really, he's attractive, friendly, wealthy…. He could make you happy." Lizzy continued on.

Jane simply smiled widely and rode on for the rest of the trip with butterflies in her stomach and a nervous tremor in her hand.

"Jane and Lizzy. How good of you to join us? And you rode here?" Charles said greeting them as they were led inside.

"Yes, we did." Lizzy answered as they made their way into the dining room.

The dining room was large and ornate, with a dark wood table situated in the center of the room with twenty or so chairs crowded around it. Arranged in the center was a stunning floral bouquet and flowing gently down from the ceiling was an antique chandelier.

Darcy, who had been spending the majority of the morning ignoring Caroline, looked up when he saw Charles enter the room followed by Jane and then lastly Elizabeth. Remembering his manners, he stood while Caroline sent a quick smile to Jane and a glare to Elizabeth.

Lizzy saw Darcy standing there dressed in his riding attire, and for a moment she was stunned by his presence and at his formality at standing when they entered the room. Taking a deep breath, she told herself that today was for Jane, so she would grin and bear it the best she could.

"Right, so lets eat up. The sooner we finish, the more time we'll have for riding." Charles said as he helped Jane into her seat which was to the right of his at the head of the table.

Elizabeth was about to sit down when she felt Darcy push the chair in for her, to which she muttered a quick thank you, which he acknowledged with a nod of his head as he took his seat next to Caroline and across from Lizzy who was seated next to Jane. Jane, who was often uncomfortable in awkward silences, decided to make light conversation.

"That is quite a striking jacket, Caroline." She said delicately.

In fact Caroline's riding jacket was an extremely tailored piece in black velvet trimmed with satin ribbon.

"Thank you, its Chanel."

"Oh, you mean that it's a Chanel coat?" Jane said slightly surprised, she wasn't sure that famous designers designed riding apparel.

"No, I mean that Chanel made it especially for me." Caroline replied a haughty tone in her voice, as if she was explaining herself to a child.

"I do not quite see the point in it. Forgive me, it is a nice coat. But why would you pay so much money to ride in something that could easily be ruined?" Lizzy asked dumbfounded.

"Style is everything, Elizabeth, you would do well to remember that."

Lizzy who had been gripping her knife rather forcefully, lowered her hand and focused on cutting her salmon quite ruthlessly. When she was busy tearing the poor fish into shreds, Darcy dared to look at her and found himself disgusted to think that there was something endearing about the look on her face when flushed with anger.

After the last course had been cleared away, and they afforded themselves sufficient time to rest before riding, the group headed out to the stables to collect their mounts.

"Jane and Lizzy already have their horses with them, so we just need to get yours, Darcy's and mine own." Charles said to his sister as they made their way down the gravel path towards the large stone building.

"Oh I was hoping that Lizzy might ride my horse, I saw her unease yesterday about riding and my own stallion is the most surefooted horse around. He also has knowledge of these trails, so I believe she'll be safer on him."

"How thoughtful of you Caroline," Jane said with a smile and a nod in Lizzy's direction as if to scold Lizzy for thinking any less of her earlier.

"Yes… how thoughtful of you…" Lizzy muttered as she looked up at the large and intimidating Thoroughbred brought out before her.

She had yet to mount the horse and was staring up at him when she heard the sound of a throat being cleared from behind her.

"Are you alright, Lizzy?" Charles asked.

Jane, Charles, Caroline on Lizzy's mare and Darcy all sat saddled and waiting for Lizzy to join them. Grinning and bearing it the best she could, Lizzy swung herself up into the saddle and got a firm grip on the reigns.

Jane and Charles separated themselves a bit from the rest of the pack and rode ahead, leaving Lizzy to deal with the constant chattering of Caroline and the occasional monosyllabic replies of Will.

"So William, are you in the habit of always being unsocial at parties? Or was last night a rare event?" Lizzy said attempting to get Darcy to open up, the clock was ticking and she needed her article.

"I do not know what you mean." Darcy said locking eyes with Elizabeth who gave him a half-smile.

"Surely? Perhaps it was the setting, or the people. Were none of them to your liking? Or was there nothing _memorable_ about the place?"

"I believe that the entire place was quite enjoyable. I however, was not acquainted with anyone, and thus was not as eager to join in with the rest."

Caroline didn't like how Elizabeth was dominating the conversation. Really to steal her William's attention away from her was just preposterous!

"Lizzy, do you feel up to letting Lothario stretch his legs a bit? He's been cooped up far too long I'm afraid and would die for a run."

"I am not so sure…" Lizzy began to protest.

"Nonsense, just give him a good kick and he'll do the rest."

Lizzy did not make any move to kick the horse. Her hesitation caused Caroline to make use of her riding crop and smack the back of Lothario who immediately set off at a break neck pace off the path.

Lizzy was having trouble controlling the horse, so she abandoned all sense of trying to direct him and just clung to the animal's neck for dear life as it bounded away. Lothario was hardly the docile beast that Caroline made him out to be, in fact he was just recently broken and purchased.

Darcy was in half a mind to go chase after Lizzy but Caroline's arm stayed him.

"She'll be fine William. Though its so attractive to find a man who is concerned for others well being. Let us go find Charles and Jane."

Darcy knew that something was not going right, but he reminded himself yet again that he needed to forget about Elizabeth, so he acquiesced to her request. They found Jane and Charles about half a kilometer ahead on the trail.

"Darcy, Caroline, Where's Lizzy?" Charles said looking to the riders who just appeared.

"You mean you didn't see her ride past?" Darcy said urgently.

"No, is it possible she got turned around somewhere?" Charles asked.

"Charles, my sister isn't an amazing rider. Perhaps we should go look for her." Jane's voice quivered with worry, if anything happened to Lizzy she should never forgive herself.

A flash of lightning as the thunder clouds rolled in made them all the more worried. It was settled that they would ride back together and see if there was any side route which she might have taken or gotten lost upon.

Eventually they found a smaller side path with fresh hoof tracks carved into the soil.

"It appears she took the wrong turn, we'll find her Jane, don't worry." Charles said hoping to ease the nerves that were becoming very apparent in Jane.

Darcy pushed on ahead, but when the sky started to open up and the thunder grew louder the horses started to get spooked. Caroline kept suggesting that they head back to Netherfield at once and that Lizzy probably had enough sense to do the same thing.

"Caroline, if you are not going to help us, then you can go back. But none of us are returning without Lizzy." Charles said firmly putting his sister in her place.

Caroline snapped her mouth shut, but did not leave to return to Netherfield. They called out for her, but it was hard to hear anything over the roar of the rain. When lightning struck a tree branch causing it to fall to the path in front of Jane's horse, he reared up on his hind legs throwing Jane off to the side where she landed roughly hitting her head on a stone.

Charles immediately got down from his horse, as did Caroline, while Darcy worked to calm Jane's horse so he wouldn't accidentally trod on her. Charles looked and noted that Jane may have a concussion, but she wasn't bleeding save for a small scratch. Scooping her up in his arms, he set her on the horse in front of him, and trailing her horse behind said that he was going to head back to Netherfield. Caroline immediately stated that she was going with him, so the three set off for the house at once leaving Darcy alone to search for Elizabeth.

He called out for her several times, moving along the path with haste. The rush of rain erased all the tracks on the path, so he couldn't see if she had already passed this way or not. That's when he saw Lothario, wandering about with no one on his back under a tree several meters ahead.

Darcy dismounted and went to retrieve Caroline's horse, tying him to a tree along with his own while he scoured the area for any sign of Elizabeth. Finally he saw her, she was huddled with her right arm cradled close to her, her entire body soaked with rain, and her dark hair plastered to her face.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy shouted and hurried over to her as best as he could.

"Will…" Elizabeth managed to say as her teeth chattered considerably.

"Are you hurt?" He said taking her arm which caused her to wince.

"I think it is broken… He threw me the bloody beast." Lizzy said her voice straining with pain as Darcy turned it.

He pushed the fabric of her shirt upwards, and lightly touched her arm, feeling for any broken bones. Lizzy felt a surge go threw her, but whether it was from his contact on her skin or the rush of pain she could not be certain.

"Its not broken, just badly sprained. You're soaked through… here." Darcy said noticing that her light button up shirt now clung to her body like a second skin.

Trying not to stare, he removed his own jacket and wrapped it about her body and helped her to her feet. When he started to move her towards the horses she immediately seized up with fear and unconsciously backed against him. Lizzy thought it odd that her own sister didn't come for her, or Charles, but she had to be grateful that someone did, even if it was Darcy.

"Do not worry, you'll ride with me, we'll tie Lothario to my saddle." Will whispered into her ear. Lizzy shivered.

He helped her into the saddle, and then moved into the seat behind her. He pulled her close against him with one arm, while his other gripped the rains and led the horse off back towards Netherfield. He didn't want to make extreme haste, even though the weather seemed to worsen by the minute, because every time he brought his horse near a canter, Lizzy would grow frightened and press against him.

They arrived back at Netherfield, both soaking wet and Lizzy chattering uncontrollably even with the added warmth of Darcy's jacket. Darcy now too was feeling the chill of the air, for his own shirt had gotten soaked during the ride back and was almost as transparent as Lizzy's had been.

"Goodness, thank god you're back." Charles said as they got inside.

"Oh William you're positively soaked, and are you shaking? You poor, poor thing…" Caroline cooed as she swooped into the room.

But when she took one look at Elizabeth wearing Will's coat, leaning against Will for support, she was literally fuming. Lizzy started to cough and Charles suggested that she head upstairs and change out of her wet clothes and that she could borrow something of Caroline's for the time being.

"Where is my sister?" Lizzy said, when Jane never materialized.

"She took a knock to the head, her horse bucked, spooked from the storm. She's upstairs resting now, my assistant is with her." Charles explained.

Lizzy's eyes clouded with worry, but Charles stated she might visit her as soon as she herself was looked to. So heeding his suggestion, she went into one of the guest rooms and stripped her clothes off slowly, careful not excite the pain in her arm any further.

Caroline had "graciously" given Lizzy a striped sweater a few seasons out of fashion and a pair of her jeans, cursing to herself that she'd never be able to wear them again. Lizzy had slipped them on, with a little difficulty, as she was herself not a walking toothpick. When she had dressed, Charles came inside and wrapped her wrist in a bandage and gave her some pain medication. He confirmed Darcy's suspicions that it was a sprain, and not an actual break but wanted to err on the side of caution with the ace bandage.

When he finished, he led Lizzy into the room down the hall where Jane was lying in bed her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, and a small knick on her forehead which was covered by a Looney Tunes bandage.

"Janey…" Lizzy whispered kissing her sister's hand.

"She's going to be asleep for a while most likely, she woke for a little while when we first brought her here. But she needed to rest so I gave her something to help her sleep, she'll be alright, but she'll be quite sore in the morning, her fall was not a pretty one." Charles assured Lizzy.

Lizzy thanked him once again, and insisted that she would sit with her sister a while longer. As she perched on the edge of the bed, her good hand holding her sisters, she watched the storm intensify outside, till eventually all the lights in Netherfield went out.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_A/N: So that was my attempt at getting Jane ill and the Meryton assembly? How did I do? Do you guys like my version of Lizzy and Darcy, or did I get the characters way off? Let me know in a review. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back after about a month's absence. University just started up again and between that and a job I find myself quite without time to write. But here is another chapter to hold you off for a while. I hope you enjoy it and thank you ever so much for your reviews._

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Elizabeth jerked from her sleep, all of a sudden confused by her surroundings. The pale blue room was not her own, and the cherry furnishings were far more expensive than she could ever afford. When she moved to prop herself up, she felt a surge of pain come up her arm from her wrist. Pulling her arm out from underneath the covers, she noticed that her wrist was wrapped in an ace bandage, and the events of the day before all came back to her at once.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

After sitting with Jane for little over an hour, Charles returned to insist that Lizzy head downstairs and sit in front of the fire with a cup of tea to warm up and that he would watch over Jane. His sincerity was so genuine, that Lizzy felt comfortable in parting with her sister for a little while.

She slowly negotiated her way down the stairs, and made her way into the reception room where a warm fire was already blazing and tea service had been set out. From the floor to ceiling windows that dominated one wall of the room she could see that storm was far from over, and Lizzy unconsciously shivered before sitting down and helping herself to a cup of tea.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were in here…" Darcy muttered when he walked into the room causing Lizzy to jump slightly.

"Its fine… You live here, I'm merely intruding on your hospitality, or shall I say, Charles's?"

"How is your wrist?" He said coldly looking at the dressings.

"Its fine, thank you." Lizzy spat back.

"You should be more careful on a horse…" Darcy stated.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy said her jaw going wide.

"If you can't ride than you have no place being on a horse like that." He responded while looking out the stormy windows.

"I have 'no place being on a horse like that'! Of course I don't. That horse was wild, and I do not claim to be the best rider in the world. But who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do, you aren't my father!" Lizzy snapped.

"I was not trying to be, I was merely—" Darcy started when Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Like hell you weren't. You think you are all high and mighty, like everyone must do as you please. But I tell you this now, you will never be the boss of me."

Darcy looked as if he was about to speak, but he thought the better of it and merely with a cold gaze stated that he apologized for interrupting her and left the room with Lizzy fuming in his wake.

"That insufferable man…" Lizzy thought to herself as she sipped at her tea and stared into the fire.

At some point she lied her head against the plush velvet of the couch, with the flames warmth coaxing her into an uneasy sleep. The housekeeper had found her later, when she went into the room to clear away the tea things, and woke Lizzy sending her up to bed. Lizzy had stripped off the clothes she had borrowed from Caroline, and snuggled into the sheets falling asleep instantly.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

After throwing on a dressing gown so that she was somewhat decent Lizzy stretched out, feeling the tension in her muscles which she received from her tumble, but it was nothing compared to what Jane would be feeling when she woke up. Striding to the window, she threw back the curtains to see that it was almost mid-day and that thankfully the storm had past and the sun was shining down. A knock on the door disturbed Lizzy's thoughts, and she made sure the gown was fastened entirely before asking who it was to entire.

"Oh, good you are up. Charles sent me to bring you down for lunch, seeing as you slept your way through breakfast. He also told me to give you another outfit to wear…" Caroline said with a huff before throwing the clothes on to Lizzy's bed and storming from the room.

Lizzy blinked, and she was not sure if it was from being half-awake or if Caroline really was that strange. She shut the door to the room, before looking back at the clothes Caroline had given her, an off the shoulder sweater and a peasant skirt with a pair of flip-flops. Not something Lizzy would have worn typically, but she had to be thankful it wasn't a belly bearing tube top and hot pants.

She dressed quickly, and fixed her hair the best she could before she settled on throwing it up into a messy bun. She might as well take this bo-ho chique look for granted, messy was in. Lizzy left her room and decided she would make a quick stop to see Jane before heading down for food.

Lizzy luckily this time found Jane awake and propped up against the headboard with a mountain of pillows. She wasn't at her best, but that was her Jane wide awake, and Lizzy couldn't be happier.

"Janey…" Lizzy said throwing her arms around her sister who winced at the touch.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Lizzy said biting her lip.

"No, no. Well, yes you did, but you didn't mean to. My back is entirely black and blue Lizzy, Charles said that the muscles have gone into shock from the fall and would have to be loosened. Until that time, I can't ride. I can barely do anything."

"I'm sorry….but to see these bruises, Charles would have had to have your shirt off…" Lizzy said with a smirk.

Jane's mouth opened wide and shut again just as abruptly before she blushed furiously.

"No, he said that Caroline saw them when she helped me change into night things last night."

"Sure…"

"So you are looking pretty dapper, who are you trying to be, Sienna Miller?"

"Hah! That will be the day when I prescribe to those fashion magazines. No, these are the clothes Caroline bestowed upon me at Charles's request."

"They suit you." Jane said with a smile.

"Really?" Lizzy said with a doubtful brow.

"No, no they look slightly ridiculous. But at least you aren't walking about naked."

"Hah, I'm sure Darcy would love that. 'Ho, hum. Look at her walking about naked like a heathen, why we should have her hanged!'"

"Lizzy, for crying out loud. When has Will even said anything remotely like that? Now, I can't come downstairs, so I think you better go to lunch and make peace at least for my sake…"

"Just for you dear." Lizzy said with a kiss to the right of the Looney Tunes band-aid before heading down to lunch.

"Lizzy, I thought you might never surface…" Caroline muttered before shoving a forkful of salad into her horse-like mouth.

"Well you can stop worrying, I'm here." She replied sitting down across from Caroline.

A few moments later Darcy entered and seemed to debate which woman he would sit next to. If he sat next to Caroline she would most likely flirt with him the entire time, causing him to maybe lose his lunch. But if he sat next to Elizabeth, she'd be just as likely to bite his head off.

"Will, darling. Come have a seat, we've waited to eat for you."

Elizabeth snorted at this causing Caroline to shoot her a glare. Darcy, noting that Bingley was not coming down for lunch, then decided to sit in between them, hopefully distancing himself from both of them equally enough to avoid real harm.

"So, Will, you will never believe who called me this morning…" Caroline started and when Will didn't respond she continued, "Allison Bartram. You remember her, she's Francois Leroux's daughter and thinks she's god's gift to the world because she knows French fashion."

"Oh…" Will said uninterested as he helped himself to some of the baguette on the table.

"That's all you can say 'oh'? Lizzy, you are a woman, and even _you_ must have some opinion on matters of fashion."

"I think my opinion would rarely agree with yours Caroline."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Simply that your penchant for the 'glamourous' world of fashion, far surpasses mine. Well I'm just some commoner in comparison." Lizzy said her voice dripping with a dull sarcasm that Caroline mistook for an actual compliment.

Darcy however knew what Lizzy was saying and had to conceal his smile behind his linen napkin.

"Oh, well at any rate, she had the nerve to invite me to her home for a dinner party. So naturally I told her that I couldn't possibly make it to France this week because I was far too busy with events in London."

Darcy nodded to her and began to eat some more of his salad. Lizzy felt so out of place here, amongst Caroline's gossiping and Darcy's arrogant silence. But every time she thought of simply screaming at the top of her lungs and running from the house, Mr. Kirkland's face flashed before her eyes with the two week deadline lurking close behind.

"If you'll excuse me, my back is hurting me a bit. I think I am going to rest for a while." Lizzy mumbled before rising and heading back to her room.

Darcy watched her retreating form, the way the skirt moved when she walked and the glint of the skin on her shoulder as she passed beneath the light. Shaking himself from his thoughts once again, he went back to politely ignoring Caroline and eating his lunch.

Lizzy passed by Jane's room and briefly caught a glimpse of Jane and Charles sharing a tender moment. Smiling to herself, she continued on to her own room, happy that her sister finally found someone to suit her perfectly.

Flopping down into the arm chair in the corner of the room, Lizzy stared out the window until she felt something poking her back. She reached behind her and pulled out an expensive looking gentleman's riding coat that smelt like heaven. It was only after indulging herself in the rich scent that she remembered that it was Darcy's jacket.

That man was such a bloody mystery to her. One minute he's rude and condescending, the next he's saving her in what could have been the most romantic way had it been anyone other than Darcy, then he insinuates that she's incomptitent and now he entirely ignores her.

Lizzy then realized that even if he was a pompous ass, he still deserved to get his jacket back. Figuring that she could slip it in his room while he was still busy eating downstairs, she got up and strode down the hall to his door. She hesitated a minute before turning the brass doorknob and stepping inside.

Darcy's room was done in a rich hunter green, with dark wood furnishings. Everything about the room was perfectly immaculate, right down to the angle of the photographs lined on his desk. Lizzy placed the folded jacket down on his bed where he'd be sure to find it, before her curiosity got the better of her and she went to look at his pictures.

The first was of a young Darcy and a soccer ball. She could see the man he would become in his features, and decided she liked the smiling happy version better. The next photograph was of the Manchester United team when Darcy was on it, it was the same picture Lizzy had a copy of in her research file for Darcy. The next was of a girl with gorgeous blonde hair, she had to be about seven or eight, and she was in a ballet tutu.

'Maybe Darcy has a secret love child somewhere," Elizabeth mused before turning to the last picture.

In it was perhaps one of the most beautiful women Elizabeth had ever seen. She had long dark hair and crystal clear blue eyes. It was of his mother Anne, she deduced having seen photographs of the aristocratic Mrs. Darcy in her file as well. She was sitting in a swing in a garden, wearing what appeared to be her wedding dress, with a teasing smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Came a sharp voice from behind her, causing Lizzy to fumble with the picture frame and hastily put it back on the desk.

"I was returning your jacket…" Lizzy said frightened out of her wits to be caught going through Darcy's things.

"Does returning my jacket also involve looking at my photographs?"

"I'm sorry, I honestly did come in here to return your jacket. But when I saw your pictures, I couldn't help but look. You were a cute kid, William Darcy." Lizzy said trying to employ a tactic that had helped her in the past, diversion and changing the subject.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said floored that she had given him a compliment.

"The picture of you smiling with the soccer ball, it's adorable." Lizzy said slowly.

"Yes…well…" Darcy said growing slightly flustered.

"Oh would you look at the time, one p.m. already. The day does fly by, I think I am going to …umm… Goodbye, Darcy." Lizzy said tapping his arm, as she slipped past him, accidentally brushing him as she made her way out into the hall and into the safety of her room.

When she had gone, Darcy walked over to the riding jacket which now smelt like his cologne, and something distinctly feminine, something distinctly Elizabeth Bennet.

'What just happened?' He thought to himself as he took the garment and hung it in his closet.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Lizzy couldn't stand staying cooped up for long, growing restless indoors she decided that she would go for a walk outside. But two steps out from the front door, she noticed that the storm had reduced the grounds to mud. She'd never hear the end of it if she ruined Caroline's flip-flops which probably cost an arm and a leg, so she kicked them off, carrying them in her hand as she walked along.

It was juvenile really, but Lizzy loved the feeling of mud squishing beneath her toes. There really is nothing quite like bare feet. Holding her skirt up so it wouldn't be drug through the mud, she enjoyed the sunshine and the cold fall air. Spinning around, she let her skirt bell out and her hair come free from its haphazard bun.

With any luck Jane would be awake soon, and maybe well enough to leave Netherfield and go home to Longbourn away from the annoying Caroline and vexing Darcy. Then again if she went home, it would be harder to stay around him for an interview.

'Maybe I could do an expose on Donnelley.' Lizzy thought with a laugh before hopping in a large puddle.

From his rooms high up in the Netherfield mansion, Darcy looked out his window. He had just finished a work out with Charles and was in the process of changing out of his sweaty clothing when a figure moving on the grounds caught his eye.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there shirtless, with one hand on the window frame watching Elizabeth Bennet act entirely child-like and free. One minute she would berate him, and the next tease him. He had never seen her equal, and it frightened him. Damn her and her fine eyes.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_Review? It's that little button in the left hand corner of the page. Make a girl happy, would ya?_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love of the Game** by Intuitive Intelligence

_A/N: I didn't die. Life got in the way of my writing and I apologize._

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Being cooped up in a large house when one is in want of entertainment inevitably leads to the person experiencing boredom to want to go exploring. Having only really viewed a few rooms that Netherfield had to offer, Lizzy set about exploring the grand manor.

Her hair was still damp from her shower and was beginning to soak through the back of her shirt forcing the cotton material to stick to her skin uncomfortably. However, she had no desire to rummage through the guest bathroom in search of a blow dryer nor return to her quarters for another towel.

The jeans she wore were too long for her and drug along the wooden floor as her bare feet padded down the hall. Having heard as a little girl that the original owners of Netherfield were avid antique book collectors she wished to explore the library. After stopping one of the staff she found out the library was located in the south western wing of the manor.

Standing outside the opulently carved mahogany door, Lizzy resisted the urge to knock. Her small hand reached out and turned the brass knob before pushing open the heavy door and stepping inside.

The library of Netherfield was like something out of a fairy tale, with floor to ceiling arched windows dominating one wall with a grand fireplace at the center. The middle of the room was graced with comfortable looking sofa's that remained opulent with their silvery blue fabrics. But Lizzy spared these features only a glance before her eyes were drawn upward.

The library continued on to the second floor, with a domed ceiling that offered impressive molding and it its very center a grand chandelier. All the books that lined the walls on the stacks called out to her at once, and she was thankful that she had found the place. Venturing further into the room she began to run her hand along the spines of the books with something akin to reverence.

Elizabeth Bennet had always been a great reader, and it was only her tendency to speak her opinion that led her to journalism. Otherwise she could easily have become a scholar of English literature.

She slowly climbed the winding staircase that descended from the second floor to explore what was lofted above. Part of her was shocked to see William Darcy reclining on a chaise lounge near a blazing fireplace utterly relaxed with a book in hand. He had not heard her approach which afforded Elizabeth a moment to study the man.

He was dressed far more casually than she was used to seeing him with a pair of soft-looking black cotton drawstring pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt. His feet were bare as well, and were tucked up on to the chaise. Lizzy smiled at his mussed hair and the intense look of concentration on his face as he deep blue eyes focused in on the novel resting gently in his pale white hands. 'Masculine hands.' Lizzy thought to herself with a sigh before she realized that this was in fact William Darcy whom she was ogling. Handsome he might be, he was still a jack ass and he was a story nothing more.

A story that she needed to delve into, and no time like the present to start prying. Stepping forward into the light, Darcy's gaze immediately shifted to the new presence in the room. For a moment he said nothing, but looked into Lizzy's eyes with the same intensity as she found him to have had before. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Good evening, Elizabeth." He said in an almost whisper.

"Darcy…" She replied with a nod of her head as she began to stalk along the stacks searching for a novel with which to while away the hours of night.

William Darcy had been startled to see Elizabeth enter his private sanctuary looking so oddly relaxed with her bare feet and wet hair. She had never been more beautiful to him then in that moment where he saw her bathed in firelight. Unable to return his attention to the book before him, he allowed his gaze to follow her form as she slowly moved from book to book regarding each volume with a level of scrutiny her found endearing. 'Endearing? No, not endearing. Interesting.' He chastised himself mentally from being distracted by her.

"You can turn on the lights if you wish…" Darcy stated when he saw her squinting to read the titles in the firelight.

"And ruin the ambience of this place? I'd rather risk my vision…" She replied tossing him a glance over her shoulder.

Lizzy could feel his eyes on her back and she wondered if he was insulting her in his head. She finally settled on a thin volume and brought it back to the rug situated in front of the fire and consequentially Darcy's perch. He leaned over her shoulder inhaling the vanilla scent of her shampoo as he did so to make out the cover.

"Wuthering Heights…" He muttered and Lizzy was startled by his breath tickling her ear.

"Are you going to find fault with my choice, Darcy?" Lizzy said turning slightly so that their faces were nearly touching.

"Not at all, I'm not surprised you would choose a book about a torrid affair and a heroine who doesn't know what she wants."

Lizzy's eyebrow shot up at this, and she felt the heat of anger rising up in her cheeks.

"It just so happens that Heathcliff and Cathy's romance is by far one of the best in all of British literature, and just because you lack the capacity to recognize that is no fault of mine. I'd be surprised if you had one romantic bone in your body, Darcy. No, I am quite convinced that a man like you lives for logic and reason and never listens to the heart." Lizzy spat back before grabbing the book from his hands to perhaps find fault with what he was reading and belittle him as he did her.

Clearing her throat she began to read outloud:

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds _

_Admit impediments. Love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds, _

_Or bends with the remover to remove: _

_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark…_"

She looked up at Darcy in surprise. He had chosen to read Shakespeare's sonnets proving him to be a romantic after all. When her voice trailed out, his had picked up continuing the sonnet from memory alone:

"_That looks on tempests and is never shaken; _

_It is the star to every wandering bark, _

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. _

_Love 's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom. _

_If this be error, and upon me prov'd, _

_I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd._"

Lizzy could not deny that Darcy had enraptured her with his deep melodic voice, as he seemed to recite the words of the Bard back to her. Part of her inside wished that Darcy himself meant those words for her, but that was a part she did not want to admit to no matter how many butterflies may have been stirred from their peaceful rest in her stomach.

Darcy's heart hammered in his chest as he looked down at her crouched on the floor having been allowed to speak his mind without her knowledge that his heart had been behind it. Damn it all he was infatuated with a common brassy journalist and he had no control over himself. His throat felt dry, his entire body tense as he felt her fine eyes judging him.

"I stand corrected." Elizabeth finally managed to utter while looking into his midnight blue eyes.

Rising from her spot on the floor, Lizzy all of a sudden felt as vulnerable as if she had been naked before him. The way he stared at her was unnerving. Acting out of the manners instilled in him from childhood, Darcy stood as well. Lizzy was treated to a whiff of his cologne and when she tilted her head to look up at him since he was much taller than her, she felt their faces being drawn closer together.

"Oh William, can you be a darling and help unzip me out of this dress?" Caroline cooed as she walked into the library in a black cocktail dress that looked like it had been painted on.

Lizzy immediately pulled away, a faint blush on her cheeks while she chastised herself for her behavior. Excusing herself she left the library and made for the sanctuary of her room.

Darcy watched Elizabeth leave, and knew had they not been interrupted that he would have kissed her. It would have been a perfect first kiss, one that would shake the very foundations of the earth but it was ruined by Caroline and her insipid demands.

Caroline looked at him with a predatory gleam in her eye, as she attempted to be an utter sex kitten. Darcy took no pleasure in sliding the metal zipper down so that her dress loosened itself from her skeletal body. No, Caroline wasn't appealing to him. But she did stop him from making a grave mistake, so for all her annoyances he was indebted to Caroline for once in his life.

Had he kissed Elizabeth Bennet there would be no turning back. Had he kissed Elizabeth Bennet he would have been lost forever. She was a journalist after all, a journalist who couldn't be trusted. But even as he assured himself she was utterly wrong for him, his heart called out for her.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Elizabeth detoured herself away from her room and went to check on Jane. The majority of the day Charles had been at her side, and Lizzy didn't want to intrude on their special time together.

Peaking into the room she found her sister to be alone but asleep. Pulling up a chair she grasped one of her sister's hands that lay outside the blanket and held it gently while the other brushed a wayward blonde lock away from her face.

"Sweet Jane… I never know what to do when you aren't well. You are the one who always takes care of me when I'm sick and makes me chicken noodle soup. I think if I made you chicken noodle soup I'd give you food poisoning." Lizzy whispered.

"But I'm not going to leave your side till you are better even if I have to endure Caroline's ranting and Darcy's cold stares. But Charles seems to like you ever so much, I wish you were awake long enough to see how he dotes on you." Her spoken thoughts were interrupted by a large yawn.

"But how can I expect you to stay awake, when I am here yawning. Goodnight, Jane."

Bestowing a kiss to her sister's forehead, Lizzy left the room shutting the door gently behind her as she walked into her room. She threw off her clothing and flung herself ungracefully on the bed and was surprised when she landed on something hard and uncomfortable.

Reaching underneath her she pulled out the copy of Wuthering Heights she had picked up in the library earlier. She noted that a piece of paper had been stuck inside it and she pulled it out to see looping handwriting without a signature: "_Far be it for me to deny you a torrid romance._"

The double-meaning of what Darcy's note could imply was not lost on Lizzy but was overlooked on the basis that Darcy hated her. Right?

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

The next afternoon Jane was well enough to leave Netherfield to return to Longbourn for the rest of her recovery. While Charles was extremely put out to no longer have Jane under his roof, Caroline rejoiced that she was getting rid of the two guests who seemed to leach away all the attention from herself. Darcy appeared indifferent, to their leaving and to Jane's state of health further affirming in Lizzy's mind that Darcy was an unfeeling creature…even if he reads Shakespeare.

Mrs. Bennet arrived around two o'clock to fetch back her girls, with Lydia and Kitty in tow. Elizabeth cringed when they showed up with all of their fanfare raving about poor Jane and how kind Charles was for taking them in. Lizzy's sprained wrist went unmentioned.

Caroline looked smugly at Darcy mocking the ridiculous antics of the Bennet family. And while Darcy didn't openly join her in professing their stupidity, his manner showed that he agreed.

"You know before you moved here Charles, the family that owned this place used to throw the most extravagant end of summer ball. It was the social event of the summer… I dare say I miss it."

"Really? I saw the ballroom, but I hardly thought of ever really using it for that purpose."

"Oh if you threw an end of summer ball, Charles it would be wicked." Lydia giggled out.

Charles shifted nervously while smiling. What did he know about throwing a summer ball? Glancing to his right he saw Caroline beaming with excitement at the idea, or any idea that would bring her an opportunity to be the most glamorous person in the social circle.

"You know, I rather think that Mrs. Bennet actually has something, Charles. We should have a summer gala here, introduce ourselves properly to our neighbors." Caroline suggested.

"If you are averse to the idea of throwing such an extravagant party with no real reason behind it, you could always use it as a fundraiser for your work or other charities. Perhaps for those who are unable to otherwise afford your therapy?" Elizabeth finally suggested.

Darcy glanced at Lizzy in surprise, he had thought like the other females in her family that she merely wanted an excuse to wear a fancy dress and mingle. Charles seemed to love this idea as well and it was immediately adopted.

After a few more conversational topics were exhausted Jane was helped down the stairs and into the waiting BMW SUV outside. Charles lingered near her, talking to Jane through the open door while the rest of their things were set into the car and their horses were brought from the stable and put into their trailer.

"Jane, I hope that you will find a reason to visit now even though you are well…"

"I would like it very much." She smiled back shyly.

Lizzy turned to Caroline and gave her a fake smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality…"

"Pleasure." Caroline said disdainfully.

Lizzy was about to get into the back seat of the SUV with Lydia and Kitty when she spotted Darcy standing near the car out of the corner of her eye. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the copy of Wuthering Heights and handed it back to him.

"Return this for me?" She said gently.

Their hands brushed and it was electric. Darcy merely nodded to her, and watched her get into the car. As they drove off, Charles and Caroline headed back inside. Darcy opened the cover of the book and noticed that his note was still inside but an addition had been made at the bottom of the page.

"_Perhaps you should read this, it seems you need a dose of passion in your life more than I do.- E"_

Darcy's lip twitched upward slightly into a grin. He shut the book and tucked it gently under one arm, before following his friends inside.

He read the entire book that night all the while inhaling the scent of vanilla that still lingered on its pages.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_A/N: And there you have it. Some tingly Lizzy/Darcy moments… The Shakespearean sonnet utilized above is Sonnet 116. Be a dear and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

_A/N: Here you go, yet another chapter. And a 14 page one at that! A lot happens in it, I was debating on making it two chapters but then I decided to just make it one behemoth of a chapter. Enjoy it and review at the end to make the author happy! _

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Come on now Lizzy, it can't be all that bad." Charlotte's soothing voice came over Elizabeth's phone.

"Oh but it is, Char. How am I going to break this story if the insufferable man won't let me get anywhere near him? And he's so insulting and so condescending…..and arrrrrrgh." Lizzy smacked the steering wheel hard causing momentary pain in her right hand.

She was driving down into town to her Aunt Phillipa's hair salon at her mother's request. Apparently Phillipa had something of her mother's and it was extremely urgent that she have it right this instant. When Lizzy Bennet had become personal courier to her mother, she'd never know.

"Charlotte, he's horrid. I'm never going to get this article done on time, and did I mention how he insulted my legs? My legs!? These puppies never fail to bring a man to his knees Charlotte, and he said they aren't worth looking at. I can't stand him!" Lizzy continued to rant.

"Let me guess he's the first man to get your knickers in a twist in a really long time and you've no idea of how to handle it?"

Lizzy could almost feel Charlotte smirking on the other end of the line. Glaring at the road ahead she tightened her grip on the steering wheel and adjusted her posture.

"He has no affect on my knickers what so ever Charlotte Lucas, don't you think for one second that he does. In fact I'd be happy to never see him again in my life had Mr. Kirkland not assigned me this stupid article…"

"But Lizzy, Kirkland didn't assign you to write on Darcy did he now? No you chose to write about him all by yourself. So you are the only one keeping yourself tied to this story."

"…Its too late to change it now Charlotte, I've already invested lots of man hours."

"—woman hours"

"Whatever… the point being is that I'm stuck with him as the subject for my expose and I am royally screwed. I wish you were here to give me a hand. Anyway, I need to pop into my Aunt's shop, so I'll see you later for lunch."

"Yes I'll be there… and Lizzy, try for my sake to make nice with the man. He may be a miserable sort, but after all he's your ticket out of sport journalism."

Lizzy clicked her phone shut as she pulled into the small parking lot to the side of the old brick building. Her Aunt Phillipa was the town gossip and the local beautician. She knew everything about everyone and anyone often before the subject of the gossip knew themselves.

The jingling of the bells on the door announced Lizzy's arrival at the shop. A few younger girls were waiting under the driers magazines in hand and glanced up at her entrance. Adjusting her purse on her shoulder Lizzy looked around for her Aunt and finally spied the back of her hunched over a desk in the office.

Clearing her throat she sidestepped a working hairdresser and knocked on the office door. Phillipa's bright blonde head popped up instantly from her work and she gave a squeal of delight at seeing Lizzy.

"Oh, sweetie, do come here and give your Aunt a hug."

Lizzy didn't want to move, but before she knew it Phillipa had her arms around her and was cutting off her oxygen supply. Then she felt the thing she dreaded most. Her Aunt had worked her dark brown curly hair out of the bun she had put it in and was running her hands through it in a maniacal manner.

"Lizzy you always have so much potential for this hair of yours, if you would just let me cut it, I could give you the best style ever…"

Lizzy pulled back suddenly with fear in her eyes. She had no intention of ever allowing her Aunt to style her hair. She had seen the havoc that it could wreak, and in all honestly, she was 99.9 certain that Phillipa would attempt to make her a bottle blonde.

"No thank you Aunt, I just had my hair done in London."

Phillipa glared at her, her hackles rising at Lizzy's statement.

"Everytime you come in here, you say you just had your hair done in London. As if what, my salon isn't good enough? Your mother is right about you, thinking that you're better than everyone else. Well let me tell you Elizabeth Bennet, that I may not be the poshest salon around but I damn well am the best."

Breathe. In and Out. That was all Elizabeth could do to keep from screaming at her Aunt's behavior. The woman was as horrid as her mother ever was except she couldn't tolerate it as well since underneath it all Phillipa harboured no true love for Lizzy. At least she knew beneath the snide comments her mother actually cared.

"Speaking of my dear ole mum… she sent me over here to pick up something for her."

Phillipa's temper dissolved instantly and she calmly walked behind her desk and pulled open one of the drawers before placing a small wrapped box on the surface. Lizzy wondered what was in it that was so important that her mother had to have it immediately.

"Well, as pleasant as this has been, I'm going to head back home now."

"Oh Lizzy dear, before you leave. Is it true that you have your sight set on William Darcy?"

"…Excuse me?!?"

"Your mother said that you spent quite a deal of time at Netherfield recently.."

"Because Jane got hurt and couldn't leave!"

"Hmm… well… tell your mother to call me." Phillipa stuck her nose in the air and went back to the front where she began to converse with a client who just entered.

Tucking the small box into her purse, Lizzy made her way out onto the sidewalk. It was a sunny and beautiful day with no inclination as to the storm that had occurred only a few days prior. She shut her eyes momentarily with the intention of letting the sun warm her lids but when she did she kept seeing William Darcy of all people staring back at her. Her eyes snapped open in a flash.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

William Darcy lied out the grass at Netherfield his legs extended before him as he stretched his muscles. Staring down at his soccer shorts and boots he set his jaw in a determined line. He was going to finish his work out today without having to stop because his back was hurting him.

Dropping back down he began to furiously do sit-ups when Charles Bingley came upon him. Charlie looked down at his friend and knew that he was going to burn himself out if he kept on as he did. Shielding his eyes from the sun with a slender pale hand he called out, "Darcy if you don't slow down you are going to collapse."

Stopping momentarily, Darcy sat up his eyes narrowing at his best friend. William Darcy was a stubborn man and nothing could deter him once his goal had been set.

"I have it under control Charlie."

"What's with the urge to push yourself so soon? Just the other day you were agreeing with the need to pace yourself…"

Will resumed his fast pace of sit-ups and didn't give Charlie any response. As he felt his abdominal muscles begin to strain, he shut his eyes clenching his teeth as he worked through the pain. The thing that bothered him the most was that he knew the reason why he longed to get better so fast, and it wasn't the love of the game.

Charlie realized that Will officially closed the subject, and decided to switch to a topic that had filled his mind for the past week: Jane Bennet.

"I think she's perfect."

"You think who's perfect, Bingly?" Darcy ground out.

"Jane of course. Who else would I be talking about?" Charlie settled himself on to the ground balancing his elbows on his knees as he stared out at the grounds of Netherfield.

"She is pretty and well mannered I suppose."

"She is far more than that Darcy I assure you. I've never quite met anyone like her before, I think she could be the one."

Will had to fight against the urge to laugh. He had heard many times over the years that he had known Charles for Charles to call every pretty girl he met 'the one.' After a while he became like the boy who cried wolf except he was the boy who cried love. Will's perception therefore of Charles' attachment to Jane Bennet was skewed.

"Well I must be off, Caroline and I are going to have lunch with Jane and some of her friends. Would you like to join us?"

Nothing about eating a meal with Caroline and the flighty friends Jane Bennet was sure to have sounded appealing to Darcy. No a quiet afternoon exercising and tending to the business affairs of Pemberley were all that he saw in his future.

"No thank you… I cannot afford any distractions right now."

"Alright, I'll give my regards to Jane and Lizzy then."

Darcy's ears perked at the mention of Elizabeth. He wanted to see her more than anything, especially after the parting note she left him with. His brain believed that if he saw her again, he could solidify the faults which would render him imperfect to him. Little did he know, the more he saw Elizabeth Bennet the more he'd fall under her spell.

"On second thought, I am hungrier than I thought."

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Jane paced her room staring at the two outfits on her bed unable to choose one for the luncheon that afternoon. She wanted to look pretty for Charlie, but at the same time she didn't want to look like she was overly vying for his attention. The little white dress with a blue floral pattern was both feminine and pretty, but it could be considered too dressy for a simple lunch amongst friends. But on the other hand the jeans with the 40's throwback top might be too relaxed and casual.

When Lizzy popped her head into her sister's room she immediately felt sympathy for Jane's inner turmoil. It was almost adorable to see Jane so nervous over seeing Charlie. Deciding to end her sister's misery Lizzy picked up the white floral dress and handed it to Jane.

"Really? It isn't too much?" Jane said quickly.

"It will look lovely on you Jane, just like everything else in this world. Now hurry up and change or we'll be late."

"But you aren't even dressed yet!"

"Yes I am…" Lizzy drawled out lazily before lying back on Jane's bed.

Lizzy was wearing a pair of rundown jeans and a t-shirt. It was evident that she had just thrown on the first thing she found on her floor. Smirking she looked up at the panic on Jane's face.

"Oh don't worry… I'll go change. But you missy are wearing that dress, and leave your hair down."

Shuffling back down the hall to her own bedroom Lizzy began to sort through the clothes that she had brought with her. Most were chosen for comfort, with a few choice business appropriate pieces for conducting formal interviews. 'If I ever am able to do a formal interview.' She thought to herself.

After narrowing down her limited options Lizzy settled on a little eggplant coloured halter dress that fell just below her knees. As her hair was refusing to cooperate it found its way into a messy but elegant bun. A bit of gloss and mascara finished off her look and with a smile and bounce in her step she headed out to meet Jane.

The restaurant they had chosen was a small bistro with a patio that overlooked the local park. Jane was so nervous the entire car ride over that Lizzy was sure she might hyperventilate.

"It will be fine Jane, Charlie adores you. Besides me, Charlotte and Donolley will be there to fend off the walking toothpick."

"She isn't a walking toothpick, Lizzy." Jane chided as her sister parked the car.

"You're right, I'm insulting the intelligence of toothpicks everywhere."

"Just hush! Lets go find Donolley and Char and get a table before Charlie and his sister get here."

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

When Charles Bingley arrived at the small parking lot for Magnolia's Bistro he thought it to be a quaint sort of place with a charm all its own. His sister Caroline thought it was a pathetic excuse for a restaurant and wondered why she even bothered coming at all. And William Darcy had no opinion of the place, his mind was otherwise occupied with the magnetic sound of a woman's laughter coming from around the side of the building.

"Jane said that they were going to get one of the tables overlooking the park and that we should just join them when we arrived." Charlie explained nervously straightening the hem of his light blue polo shirt.

"Goody…" Caroline said under her breath as she sidled up alongside Darcy.

"I think we should stick together, who knows what these _friends_ of Jane's are like." She continued as she latched herself on to his arm.

Too polite to shrug her off Darcy walked round the corner following Charles' shock of red hair. Spread out in front of him was a patio littered with wrought iron tables and chairs. A few younger couples were spread out amongst them, but the main source of noise came from a large table in the center of the patio. He immediately picked out the fair blonde head of Jane Bennet next to her was a plainer looking woman he had never seen before. To the left of the brunette was a tall man reclining back slightly in his seat with one arm draped casually over the chair to his left where a petite woman with dark hair and the most enchanting laugh sat.

He knew instantly that this was Elizabeth Bennet. He also knew instantly that he was enamoured with the amount of fair skin that her dress revealed of her back. And he knew that he wanted to rip off the arm of the man sitting with them and feed it to a shark. He straightened his face into a well practiced mask of indifference and continued his way over to them.

"Oh wonderful you're here…" Jane said as soon she saw Charlie coming towards them.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Charlie gave Jane a hug and a peck on the cheek which sent the blonde's cheeks into a fierce blush. Clearing her throat she smiled widely and set about introducing the group.

"Charlie, this is Charlotte who works with Lizzy in London but grew up here. That gentleman over there is Brian Donolley who is the keeper for Watford, and of course you know my sister Lizzy. Brian and Charlotte meet Charlie, Will and Caroline."

After the awkward introductions were made Charlie took a seat next to Jane, Caroline squeezed herself between her brother and Will and Will took the seat next to Elizabeth Bennet.

"Charlie and Will, I need another guys opinion on this matter, since I'm surrounded by females…"

"Alright then, what are we discussing?" Charlie said with a grin.

"Miss Elizabeth in all her cheekiness here, claims that women don't like receiving poetry. I however in my experience have always found that poetry works wonders in getting into a woman's heart…"

"—pants is more like it." Lizzy quipped.

"Well they all go willingly… at any rate, are we pro-poetry or anti-poetry?"

"I think that poetry is a perfectly acceptable way to express one's feelings. I myself am not an excellent writer, my thoughts are too jumbled and come out as I think them. But if it is your cup of tea I suppose then why not?" Charlie responded while looking directly at Jane.

"Charlie that's just it, words can be so easily manipulated. Its easy to write whatever you want without true indication of feeling. Actions speak louder than words, so when a relationship is reduced to sending poetry it falls flat on its face." Lizzy argued.

Caroline huffed and took a long drawn out sip of her sparkling water.

"Oh and you can't possibly be moved by poetry Elizabeth?" Darcy countered.

Everyone was slightly surprised to hear Darcy's voice join into the throng since he had been mute since their arrival. Turning her head, Lizzy looked directly into his questioning blue eyes.

"I think that poetry could kill a relationship stone dead."

"Even the Bard?" Darcy offered.

Elizabeth thought back to Darcy's calm and almost sensual tone as he recited the sonnet in the library at Netherfield and shivered. Shaking off those thoughts she continued her verbal sparring match.

"Even the Bard. Sure if you have been in a relationship for a long time and the foundation is already there, then poetry is alright. But in my opinion there are much better ways to encourage affection."

"Oh and what ever might that be?"

Everyone at the table kept watching the words being tossed back and forth with great interest. Charlotte was hoping that Lizzy wouldn't alienate Darcy so she could get her article done. Caroline was seething because Elizabeth had captured William's attention. And Brian grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw the opportunity to ruffle the feathers of the infamous Will Darcy.

"Ah, that I can answer. Lizzy here loves to dance…" Brian said sitting up with a smirk in Darcy's direction.

"Yes, even if one's partner is barely tolerable and has nothing special about them."

This last comment effectively silenced Darcy for the moment and he went back to staring intently at the menu before him. The waitress returned for their order and when everyone had dictated their preferred meal to her, she collected their menus and left.

"So, Charlotte what is it that you do?" Caroline asked as she stared at the homely woman across the table.

"I'm a photographer. Currently I work in photo-journalism but I used to work for National Geographic."

"Oh… pity. I guess not everyone in this world can photograph for Vogue magazine though."

"No, and thankfully I have no desire ever to."

"Why ever not? Who doesn't want to photograph the season's hottest fashions and celebrities?"

"I've found in my experience to find sharks more cooperative than models with a diva complex. Besides its so much more rewarding to do something intellectually than superficially don't you think?" Charlotte said calmly.

Caroline opened and shut her mouth akin to a fish. She had been insulted by this woman who was no one in society and the rest of the party did nothing to defend her. It was an outrage!

"Here's to intellectual women." Lizzy said raising her glass in toast.

"To intellectual women." Jane, Charlie, Charlotte, Brian and Lizzy all toasted.

Darcy said nothing and made no move to touch his glass and neither did Caroline. Caroline took this as a sign that he was supporting her and it made her fancy Will Darcy all the more.

"What's the matter Darcy, do you prefer your women to have the IQ of a toothpick?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow in Caroline's direction.

Lizzy and Charlotte had to try hard to cover their laughter while Jane frowned disapprovingly. Charlie had absolutely no idea of what just occurred, only that Jane's golden blonde hair captured the sunlight extraordinarily well.

"I prefer women who are accomplished."

"And what exactly do you mean by accomplished?" Jane asked gently.

"An accomplished woman is a woman of a certain standing with well developed social grace, who can speak several languages and speak on many subjects and is able to boast of having skill in the arts. There is also a femininity to her and a certain degree of grace..." Caroline said sitting up straight and puffing out her emaciated chest.

"So you mean a trophy wife?"

Charlotte snorted into her cocktail.

"What Caroline neglects is that an accomplished woman is also very well read, therefore meeting your definition of intellectual." Will clarified.

"So a trained trophy wife then?" Lizzy corrected her earlier statement.

"It is remarkable what you women must go through these days, being both feminine and succeeding in the working world, everywhere I go I hear women being called accomplished." Charlie said kindly while patting Jane's hand.

"It is a term too broadly applied. Only a few women are really worthy of being called so. I myself only know a handful and I know many people."

Caroline leaned back in her chair so that she was resting closer to Darcy than near to her brother. Darcy cracked his knuckles at this but continued to watch Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye.

"With that criteria, I'm surprised you find any at all. At least that are not genetically manufactured Stepford Wives."

Everyone except for Caroline and Darcy laughed at this. However the topic was brought to a close due to the arrival of the food. As they ate the conversation shifted to football while Jane and Bingley whispered together.

"Favourite moment ever playing footie…" Charlotte started hoping that his topic would give Lizzy some information on Darcy she could use for her topic.

"I think mine was the summer before I went off to St. Andrews when Girls side creamed boys side 6-3. It was brilliant, especially when Nicola had her header… perfect!" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Lizzy didn't you do a bicycle kick in that game?" Jane asked snapping out of her daze momentarily.

"I might have done." Lizzy said with a smile as she played with her straw.

Will looked at her with surprise yet again. He knew she was the daughter of a footballer so it only made sense that she played, yet he had never thought of it.

"What about you Will? You've got to have a favourite moment?" Charlotte asked with a smile as she saw the way he was looking at Lizzy.

He shook his head declining to answer. Charlie frowned momentarily at his friend's stand-offishness. He really was too much of a brooder at times.

"We all know that you have a favourite moment, Brian…" Jane said with a smile.

"So there I was right, and Lampard crossed to Ballack who was perfectly lined up to put one in to the top right of the goal. I barely had time to launch myself from the ground to block it and only then did the tips of my fingers brush it to make the save. Of course I fell to the ground hard and damaged my shoulder but it was all worth it." Donolley said recounting his most famous save of his first year playing.

"Yes, you damaged your shoulder then who did you come crying and whining to that night over it." Lizzy continued.

"I did not cry or whine. I was very manly about it." Brian said his voice jumping up an octave at Lizzy's remark.

"Donolley, I had to massage your bloody shoulder for nearly two hours before you shut up."

Donolley turned to the rest of the table and spoke in a stage whisper, "It really didn't hurt that bad, I just wanted Lizzy's hands on me."

He got smacked in the arm for that hard by the petite brunette at his left. Darcy looked up trying to figure out Lizzy and Donolley's relationship. Were they lovers? Were they still dating? They seemed to have a playful ease with one another and that man kept touching his Elizabeth.

Darcy's thoughts immediately paused. His Elizabeth? When had she become his Elizabeth in his mind? Was it when he first saw her at the club? Or was it when he rescued her from the storm? Or was it after their encounter in the library?

"Darcy, are you listening?" Charlie said while waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

Darcy blinked back to reality and he noticed that everyone was standing up their things already gathered and were looking at him expectantly. He rose from his seat with an awkward nod.

"So are we all game for a stroll about the park then?" Charlie said repeating this more for Darcy's benefit than anyone else's.

"I'm actually going to head out. I have to train and all that… but Lizzy dear give me a call later and we'll plan our date." Donolley said as he waved them off.

"Bye Brian!" Jane said with a warm smile.

Charlie wrapped his arm about Jane's waist and guided her across the street into the park. This left Darcy with Lizzy, Charlotte and to his horror Caroline who immediately clung to his arm.

Lizzy practically skipped across the road with her arm linked to Charlotte's laughing as they raced to the other side.

"How undignified…" Caroline sneered.

When they reached the park, Caroline immediately noticed several things.

One: The park lacked any solid walkways and instead was dominated with higher grasses littered with wildflowers and dirt pathways.

Two: She was wearing 4 inch stiletto heels which were sinking into the ground with each step she took.

Three: The other women of their party had already removed their shoes and were happily walking through the grass.

Four: If she removed her shoes she would ruin her pedicure.

After stumbling for the umpteenth time, and having to cling to Darcy's arm to do so, Darcy was growing frustrated.

"Just remove your shoes, Caroline."

"And act like some common peasant? No thank you."

"Being barefoot doesn't denote you to be in the lower classes and you are going to break an ankle if you keep on this way."

"Its so thoughtful that you are concerned for my health. Perhaps I should just sit down at over by the garden."

Steering her toward the curved stone benches, Darcy ungracefully let her fall into the seat.

Charlotte and Lizzy followed them over shortly after both with purple flowers stuck into their hair. Will thought Elizabeth looked adorable. Caroline thought she resembled a dirty hippie.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte inquired.

"Caroline keeps twisting her ankle trying to walk in her shoes." Darcy explained.

"Why not just take them off then?" Lizzy said gesturing to her own sandals which she carried in her right hand.

"I'd rather not. I think I'll just sit here and enjoy the garden. Will, keep me company?" Caroline said suggestively as she glanced up at the tall figure Darcy presented.

"You know Caroline… I'm actually not much of a walker. And I'd so dearly love to hear about fashion these days… maybe broaden my horizons." Charlotte said with false sweetness as she took the spot on the bench that Caroline had intended for Will.

"I—"

"No, no Caroline. Don't worry…I really do want to talk to you about all the …erm…fascinating photographs of…uh…Versace's new line?"

With that Elizabeth set off walking again with Darcy following in her wake. Lizzy knew that Charlotte had sacrificed herself so Lizzy could get alone time to work on her story and she was eternally grateful to her friend for it.

"She didn't really want to discuss fashion with Caroline…"Darcy stated.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Extremely… why would she volunteer for that?" His gaze fell on the woman strolling along at his side who kept stopping to pick up flowers that caught her fancy.

"Perhaps, Charlotte is a good natured person who could see the outward look of terror on your face do to Caroline's leering and wanted to spare you from it."

"Perhaps…."

"So you never told us your most beloved football memory at lunch today, why is that? Too many great ones to choose from?"

"Maybe it's too personal a memory to be shared so lightly amongst people I don't really know."

"I hardly think any of your career for Manchester United could be considered too personal. It was broadcast around the world you know…" Lizzy said with a teasing smile.

"I never said it was a memory from Man United."

"Oh…then pray tell, when is it from?"

Darcy clasped his hands behind his back and stared up at a bird flitting about overhead for a moment while he chose his words carefully.

"You remember the photograph you saw of me when I was younger while you were snooping around my room at Netherfield…"

"I wasn't snooping, but yes I recall it."

"That was the last game that I played in that my grandfather ever got to see. He was the one person in my family who supported my career choice at first, my father believed I was better suited for business and that it would further uphold the family name. My grandfather thought differently, and it was because of him that I am not working as a CEO of some corporation in London right now."

"He sounds like he was a great man." Lizzy said comfortingly while tucking away this nugget of information for future use.

"He was. He also was a great reader… I think he preferred Charlotte Bronte over Emily however."

"A great tragedy indeed. And do you prefer Charlotte to Emily as well?"

"I think recently a certain woman has changed my opinion of Wuthering Heights."

Lizzy blushed and looked away. Why was she blushing? This was Will Darcy for God's sake. He insulted her constantly!

"I'm glad that you've seen the light."

Darcy had shifted so that he now stood in front of her looking down at Lizzy with an emotion she couldn't quite place. He made her uncomfortable and she cleared her throat and attempted to step backward.

Unfortunately she stepped into a small hole and began to fall. Lizzy's view turned from the blue of Darcy's eyes to the blue of sky as she fell back powerless to stop herself. She shut her eyes tight to brace herself for the fall. However, she never hit the ground a pair of strong arms prevented that from happening. Cracking one eye open experimentally she saw that Will was holding her up like she was made of porcelain.

"Good reflexes…" Lizzy said with a small smile.

She tried to right herself and stand up properly, however the angle she was held at prevented her from doing so. Lizzy would either have to fall ungracefully to the ground, or let Will Darcy pull her up in his own sweet time. It seemed an eternity before he made any movement, and what he did was not expected at all.

One second he was holding her like she was the most fragile object in the world, the next his lips were on hers and a split second later she was dropped unceremoniously to the grass below before Darcy fled into the distance.

Lizzy took a moment to process what had just happened. Had he kissed her? Why did he kiss her? Was she just hallucinating? Touching her lips which still tingled from when his own sought hers out convinced her that she was not in fact crazy. But now she was convinced that Will Darcy might just be insane.

She stood up quickly brushing the loose grass from her dress and her hair. Quickly she sought her mobile which she had shoved into her purse and dialed the first number that came to mind. No one answered so she was reduced to leaving a voicemail:

"Donolley, please tell me that you've done something shocking and scandalous recently… I need you to be a vagrant more than ever…nothing makes sense anymore."

Lizzy tried to calm her heart beat but she found that she couldn't. She glanced up and down the park but couldn't spy Darcy anywhere. She was thankful because had she seen him, she might have done something equally insane and drastic… like kissed him again.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_A/N: Who didn't see that coming? raises hand Honestly I didn't want them to kiss, but apparently they are like two magnets that won't stay away from each other. Now review after this monster of a chapter and get a complimentary cookie... :-) . _


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love of the Game** by Intuitive Intelligence.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Lizzy sat curled in an arm chair the next morning, a cup of Earl Grey in her hand as she stared out at the sunrise. Sleep hadn't come easily for her, and after tossing and turning for the 9,000th time she decide to just get up and head downstairs.

She had chosen not to confide to Jane that Darcy had kissed her. In a strange way it seemed too personal of a moment to share, even though it had lasted only seconds and Darcy had fled from her afterward. Lizzy was vehemently opposed to the man in her thoughts, finding fault after fault with him but even she couldn't deny that somehow his lips pressing against her own excited her. It went without saying that their next meeting was going to be awkward, and Lizzy was already dreading it.

The sun had just broken over the horizon when Lizzy noticed the sound of footfalls on the stair. Glancing toward the doorway she saw her father in a navy blue dressing gown smiling at her.

"Morning, Lizzy. You sure are up early…" He said as he took a seat in the opposite arm chair.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either, I'm afraid." He's good natured smile momentarily tensed with worry and Lizzy for the first time took in the large bags under his eyes and the extra wrinkles on his forehead.

"What is the matter?"

"I wish I could spare you this, my Lizzy, but it seems you are bound to find out regardless…"

"Papa?"

Lizzy was really beginning to become worried. Her father never spoke like this, he never sounded so defeated in all the time she knew him. Sitting up straight she put her empty mug down on the coffee table and gave him her rapt attention.

"I tried to salvage the team, I thought the new stadium might have helped…. But there is nothing to be done for it. Ticket sales aren't what they used to be, we haven't won in ages… we're nearly bankrupt Lizzy. Your mother, bless her, has no idea of it. She still spends money as if it grew on trees. Between her and your sisters, and paying for Mary's education…. I'm quite afraid that we are going to have to sell the team."

"Sell Watford?!" Lizzy cried, "But Papa, Watford was your dream. You told me you always wanted to own your own team, to take it to glory… Surely there is some other avenue you've yet to explore?"

"I wish I could tell you differently, my dear. I have a meeting with a man who is going to help us weigh our financial options later today. His name is Bill Collins, and I wish I could turn him away. Unfortunately, he may be our only option."

"I'm so sorry, Papa." Lizzy said giving her father a hug.

His hand patted her back affectionately and giving her a small smile, he rose from his seat.

"I'll be telling your mother and the rest at breakfast, try to act shocked for my sake. Lord knows your mother will go on enough about her nerves in a dramatic air enough over this without being 'insulted that I didn't have the decency to tell her first.'"

"I'll do my best…"

"That's my girl."

When he left the room presumably to cloister himself in his study, Lizzy allowed her heart to sag. Noshing on her nails, she expended the nervous energy pent up inside her. They would have to sell the team she had come to love like an extension of her family. And if things were worse than her father let on, potentially they'd lose Longbourne as well.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Vanilla and merlot was all he could taste on his lips after a rush of blood to the head caused him to kiss Elizabeth Bennet. Hours later, and he still caught himself flicking out his tongue to capture what of her essence remained. Looking back at the event he winced. He mentally kicked himself over and over again for kissing her and then dropping her. Not to mention running away in the most cowardly fashion.

What must she think of him? Probably that he was a lunatic and needed therapy. Yes, that is what Elizabeth must think of him. And she was right after all. This girl had addled his brains beyond belief. She had distracted him from his training and had laughed in his face all the while. Her eyes teased him more than her words ever could, and he found himself ruminating over them as he attempted to fall asleep.

He couldn't confide in Charlie about Elizabeth. He wouldn't understand the reasons why this couldn't and shouldn't happen. Charlie would simply smile and encourage the matter, which he didn't need at all. No, Charlie wouldn't be of any use, but his cousin would. Richard understood him best, and offered useful advice even if it was with a snarky smile and a smattering of sarcasm.

Grasping for his black mobile that was on the night stand, he flicked through his contacts till he found his cousin. Pressing dial, he wedged the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he listened to it ring.

"Will, you bloody well realize that it is three in the morning and some of us have to work right?" A voice groaned out on the other side of the line.

"Richard, I know for a fact that you were already awake. You are the most notorious insomniac…"

True to form, Richard had in fact been awake and watching a late night infomercial about a new cleaning product that seemed to work like 'magic' and smell like oranges all at the same time.

"Fine… no need to be so cocky about it. But if I had been sleeping—"

"If you had been sleeping, I might have felt sorry for you." Will responded, not missing a beat.

"Right, well then what can I do for you?"

"I have a bit of a problem…"

"Ah… a woman."

Darcy could feel his cousin smirking on the other end of the line and glared in spite of the fact that Richard couldn't possibly be intimidated by his cold stare.

"I never said anything about a woman."

"Didn't have to, I know that tone of voice afterall. I've heard it many a time, the last time I heard it was when Catherine was shoving Anne at you…So who is she?" Richard asked as he popped a peanut in his mouth.

"She's … a journalist."

Will was startled to hear choking on the other end of the line. After a few hearty coughs, Richard managed to wheeze out: "Whoa mate, did I hear you correctly? You know the rules, never date the press."

"I know that, Richard. But she's different then other women. She has a witty reply for everything, has not a care for what anyone else thinks of her, and her eyes! Her eyes are incredibly enchanting…"

"Enchanting? Who gives a tosh about her eyes, is she fit? Nice firm ass and the like?"

Richard asked wanting to get a rise out of his cousin.

"I can't believe you… and yes she's very fit. As if I would be this screwed up over someone who wasn't?"

"Well in that case I say shag her, and get her out of your system so you can focus on your game. Unless you are finally ready to man up and try to settle into a relationship for a change."

"I am not in the position to be in a relationship with anyone right now, Richard."

Richard knew that this was the cue for him to give Darcy a speech about how he didn't need distractions in his life and a relationship was the end of the world. He'd made the speech so many times that he had memorized it verbatim, yet tonight he didn't want to make it anymore, be it that he had simply grown up or he wanted his cousin to find happiness.

"Will, you've got to figure this out on your own mate. But do realize that you are getting older, and if you don't want to be alone and pathetic for the rest of your life, you should maybe think about giving a bird a chance. Now get some rest, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sinking back into his pile of pillows Darcy seemed to be pouting. Richard was not the one who was supposed to give orders. Richard was not supposed to be the mature one. Richard was not supposed to have encouraged a relationship with Elizabeth Bennet because now all that stood between him and her enchanting eyes was his own damn pride.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Longbourne house was in an uproar. Bodies frantically rushed around tidying this and that in the tune to Wendy's shrieks. Pillows were fluffed, antiques frantically dusted and furniture hastily returned to its proper position due to the fact that a man would be arriving in an hour who would determine the fate of their financial situation.

Ever since Lizzy's father told the rest of the family over breakfast about what was to occur, he had hidden away from them in his study. This left Jane and Lizzy to be the rational ones, the speakers of sense and the only ones her mother could complain to. Of course darling, baby, Lydia was spared such talk since she was a victim here. No instead, Lizzy had to listen to hours of her mother saying how football is what ruined this house. Thinking back on it made Lizzy seethe, she took it out on the pillow she was currently fluffing.

"I've just got off the phone with Mary, she says that she'll be home tomorrow. Luckily she has time to take a holiday from Oxford. She isn't surprised with the situation, but she wants to be here to make sure that Mr. Collins doesn't swindle Papa." Jane said with a sigh as she flopped down onto the couch Lizzy had just straightened.

"That's all we would need. A two faced crook draining what little we do have left so we all end up living out of rubbish bins and turning tricks for a meal."

"Lizzy, stop that! It isn't all that bad. We are most likely going to lose the team, but we will still have this home. Papa will figure something out, you must just have some faith in him."

The sound of the door bell ceased any conversations that may have been occurring in the house. Mr. Bennet strode out of his study in a slightly rumpled button up shirt and tie to open the door. The rest of the family crowded into the foyer to get a look at the man that would determine their fate, and were slightly surprised to see a short, slightly pudgy man with slicked hair rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Ah, Mr. Collins, right on time. Do come in." Mr. Bennet said opening the door wider to admit him.

"What a charming home you have, Mr. Bennet. I'm sure if need be, we could find a buyer for it at once. Yes, lovely balustrades on the staircase. Of course not as lovely as the ones at Rosings, where dear Ms. DeBourgh, my primary client lives. You know her of course as she owns Manchester United. Ah, yes shall we take a seat in the reception room then? Perfect."

And strolling by the Bennet family, whose mouths were wide open in shock, without so much as a by your leave Mr. Collins found himself the nicest armchair and perched himself in it.

Following in his wake like lost ducklings chasing after their mother, they arranged themselves about the room with Mr. Bennet taking the closest seat to the dreaded consultant.

"Mr. Collins, this is my wife, Wendy." He said gesturing to his wife who was fluttering next to him on the couch.

Randall Collins' eyes lit up in a most comical way as he turned his attentions away from the crown moldings to the small blonde woman staring at him somewhat hesistantly.

"Charmed I'm sure… and these are all of your daughters?"

"Yes. That's my eldest, Jane, there perched at the window seat. Lizzy is the one sitting at the piano. And Lydia and Kitty are the ones sitting on the chaise over there. I have one more daughter, but she is currently at Oxford studying to be a solicitor so she won't be able to join us until tomorrow afternoon."

As he took in the women scattered about the room, Collins' gaze lingered more than once on Jane's exquisite beauty and her dark haired sister. Perhaps he would be able to mix business with pleasure on this trip, even though his most revered client, Catherine DeBourgh was strictly against it. She did however tell him to find a wife, and why not take such suitable candidates?

"Lovely. Mr. Bennet, perhaps it would be best if we discussed these matters somewhere more private. I would not want to bore your daughters with such technical and advanced terms."

Ushering Mr. Collins down the hall toward his study, Mr. Bennet threw an exasperated look over his shoulder which Lizzy caught and nearly laughed at. The rest of the occupants of the reception room seemed a bit startled by the manner of the financial consultant. They had all expected a pale man who was a bit thin, probably with glasses and clutching a briefcase. And though Collins did have a briefcase, which was genuine leather, or so he informed them, their similarities ended there.

"What do you think of him, Lizzy?" Jane asked as her sister joined her at the window seat.

"I think he's rather greasy, and probably still lives at home with his Mum."

"Don't say such things, Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet snapped, "We all must be on our best behavior, in front of Mr. Collins. I dare say he's looked more than once at you, Jane. But he doesn't know of your blooming romance with Charles. So Lizzy, you must do as I've taught you, and use your womanly graces to ensare him."

"Mum! That's insane! Who does that? Honestly, as if I need to secure Mr. Collins to make sure we never lose the house. Can it be any more like a regency novel?"

"I'm not saying marry the man, I'm just saying to keep him happy and entertained."

Lizzy sulked and stared moodily out the window. If she didn't have enough on her plate as it was with Darcy, now Collins was thrown into the mix. All she had typed up of her article upstairs was the title: "'Pride Goeth Before the Fall': The Truth Behind William Darcy." And she wasn't even fond of that!

Kirkland was going to fire her for sure and her family now couldn't even take on supporting her as dead weight. She banged her head against the window and prayed that somewhere out there was a way for her to get out of this quagmire.

Her ear perked up at the sound of her father's study door opening and Collins' large voice filling the hall.

"Of course we can always talk more after dinner. Granted I am quite tired and will need to be shown the guest room after so that I may rest. I believe in firmly being in near proximity to my clients increases my chances of understanding them and better judging their financial circumstances. As Catherine DeBourgh would kindly say, 'it is best to be involved with the lives of ones who you look after because they often do not know what is best for themselves.' She applies this theory on her players of course, and on to her staff. And look how far she's gotten!"

Lizzy felt bile come up in her throat. That greasy goat of a man would be staying under the same roof? The only way this day could get worse would be if Darcy decided to waltz into her house and kiss her again.

But at least if he did that she could be assured that the tingling feeling and shortness of breath she'd felt last time, was due to being dropped and not due to his skilled mouth.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_There you go. No real Darcy & Lizzy interaction, but I needed to bring in Mr. Collins first. Please review. Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence.

_A/N: Thanks bunches for the reviews, enjoy the chapter!_

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Lizzy was having the most wonderful dream. In it she was receiving a massage from a shirtless David Beckham, eating chocolate ice cream and admiring her award winning editorial piece. Yes, life was good for the Dream Lizzy. That was until of course her mobile rang and Beckham disappeared with a pop taking the ice cream and article with him.

"Hello?…" Lizzy said through a yawn as she glanced at the clock to realize it was 8 am.

"BENNET!"

Lizzy sat straight up at that, holding the receiver as far from her ear as possible. Taking a deep breath, she ventured to bring the phone back towards herself so that she might speak into the mouth piece.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland?"

"Bennet, it has been almost a week… why haven't I received any preliminary work on your article? You know what? Don't even bother to answer that. In fact Bennet, I'm quite of a mind to fire you. However, I'm a man of my word. So you have until next week to give me something."

"Mr. Kirkland, I am working on the article. I just need more time and I promise you, you'll have it. And it will sell more copies than anything else you could cook up."

"Promises don't sell papers, Bennet. Scandals sell papers. Intrigue sells papers. Violence sells papers. So unless you've got an article about a footballer who has a mistress, dresses like a woman on Thursdays and moonlights as a serial killer, I don't want to hear about your promises!"

Elizabeth's stomach dropped. She'd have to give Kirkland something to make him keep her on. She'd have to name the subject of her article. The only trouble in declaring her subject was that she was then forced to stick with it. And if she failed to deliver, Kirkland would have her head. If she didn't tell him anything, she'd most likely be sacked at the end of next week.

"What about an article on William Darcy? 'England's prodigal son, returned: Exclusive access to the man himself, about where he's been and his triumphant comeback'. Would that sell papers?"

"Bring me an article on William Darcy and you get to keep your job and I may even consider you for international news. But screw this up, and you are out of here. You're a damn fine writer, Bennet, I'd hate to lose you."

That phone call had rattled her, forcing her to jump on the ball. She'd have to seek Darcy out, and get the story out of him. Looking down at her wrinkled pajamas and unruly hair, Elizabeth knew she would have to make more of an effort. Men like Darcy didn't spill their souls to girls like her, she'd need to dress up and bring her A game. Staggering from her bed she moved like a zombie to the bath across the hall. A shower would wake her up, and she could go from there. Yes, nothing like a nice cold shower to jolt her to alertness.

Grabbing the brass door knob, she turned the handle only to walk in on Mr. Collins who had just gotten out of the shower and was stark naked. His beady black eyes locked onto hers, and he yelped before covering his pudgy body in a towel. Vomit rose up in her throat, and as she fled from the scene she was quite convinced that even if she gouged out her eyes with a blunt object that the memory would haunt her till the end of her days.

Hiding in the first room she came to, which happened to be Jane's, she tried to shake the disturbing image from her head. Jane eyed her sister from her position at her vanity, who looked as pale as a sheet and was making gagging noises.

"Lizzy, whatever is the matter?" Jane inquired while fastening the clasp on a horseshoe necklace.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it," Lizzy groaned as she moved closer to her sister, "Pretty necklace, is it new?"

Jane blushed several shades of red and nodded her head.

"Let me guess, Charlie gave it to you?" Elizabeth taunted Jane with a sing-song voice.

"He's so thoughtful, Lizzy. I think I like him a great deal…"

"Well, I think we all know he likes you. I'm happy you found a good guy this time."

Jane smiled at this and started to comb out her long blonde hair, mentally counting the number of strokes.

"We should find you a man as well…I'm sure Charlie knows—"

"No thank you, I'm quite happy being single and free."

Jane frowned at her sister, but didn't bother to respond. Lizzy was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be so there was no use arguing with her.

"I think I'm going to go for a run…Don't forget Mary is coming today."

Before Jane could reply, Lizzy was out the door. She let her shoulders sag as she shook her head. Lizzy would never change.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Will Darcy had arisen with the dawn so that he could complete a few files for his estate before he went on his run. He'd gradually been building himself back up, testing the limits of his injury until he was confident that he could jog a few miles without ending up in serious pain.

Wearing the shorts from and old soccer kit and a white singlet, Darcy set off down the road running at a leisurely pace. His ipod was strapped to his arm and was currently blasting Muse into his ears. Georgiana had programmed his ipod and Will found that his sister knew him well enough to put music on he'd truly enjoy.

As the tempo of the song increased, so did Will's speed. His quadriceps flexed with every jolting step he took and sweat began to bead at his hairline. This was one of the things that he missed most about when he played football, the speed. Darcy had been one of the fastest strikers in his day, outmaneuvering even the most skilled of players till it was only him and the keeper. His mouth turned up into a smirk at the remembrance of it.

He was half-way around the park when he caught sight of a lithe female with dark hair running toward him dribbling a beat up football between her feet. Her shorts displayed her long legs and the sports bra she wore allowed him to see a toned stomach. It was only when she was within a few meters of him did Darcy realize he had been ogling Elizabeth Bennet.

When she was near him, she slowed her pace to a walk and offered him a small smile. One of her small hands reached up to wipe the sweaty strands of hair that had escaped from the white cloth band tied around her head.

"Darcy…" Lizzy said breathlessly due to being winded from her run.

"Elizabeth."

Without thinking Darcy's tongue darted out and ran across his lips searching for the taste of vanilla and merlot. Taking his earbuds out, he nervously clenched and unclenched his hand trying to search himself for anything to say.

"I wasn't aware that you ran." He smacked himself mentally for not thinking of something more eloquent and charming.

"I do. I also walk, skip and jump as well if the fancy strikes me."

Awkward silence settled over them again and Darcy began to feel like a cornered gazelle wanting to flee from a lioness. His throat had gone dry, he was sure of it. And all the while, Elizabeth stood there looking up at him expectantly with her fine bright eyes.

She must have taken pity on him for she broke the silence, "How is Charlie?"

"He's fine."

"That's good to hear…" Lizzy noticed that her trainer had become untied and bent down to remedy it.

When she was no longer staring at him, Darcy took a deep breath. Damn enchanting, witch of a woman! His heart was pounding out of his chest and it wasn't cause of the workout he just had. By and by his attention was drawn to the football resting near Lizzy's body. Without thinking he drew it back towards him with his right foot and flicked the ball up into the air, so that it came to rest on his forehead and it balanced there. Then arching is neck, the ball was sent up into the air where he headed it and it went sailing into the trunk of a nearby tree. Darcy smiled, he still had it.

His reverie was broken at the sound of hands clapping half-heartedly.

"Impressive."

"I haven't done that in ages…" Darcy explained.

"What else haven't you done in ages?" Lizzy asked as she fetched the ball stepping up alongside him.

'Was that meant to sound sexual?' He thought to himself.

"I've never played for Man United, but I consider myself a fair footballer if you ever want to have a go."

'That really sounded sexual!' His face flushed slightly and he had to shift his weight to get the idea out of his head. He would more than love to have a go that was the problem.

"Umm…maybe."

"Very noncommittal of you, Darcy. Are you a commitment phobe?"

"I am not." He said hastily.

What was with everyone and claiming that he had a commitment phobia. He didn't have any trouble committing whatsoever. Coming out of his thoughts he noticed that Elizabeth was barely a hairsbreadth away from him. And why all of a sudden was Lizzy standing so close to him? If he bent forward slightly he could kiss her. 'No! There will be no more kissing Elizabeth Bennet!' He firmly reminded himself. It really wasn't fair how he was a pool of jello in her presence and she looked as confident as ever.

Lizzy was trembling on the inside, but on the outside she hoped she didn't betray her nerves. She was not a brazen woman by any means, and acting this way now to get to Darcy was taking a lot out of her. Sure, she had no trouble flirting with a man who was attractive and could offer humorous banter back to her. But flirting with Darcy was excruciatingly hard. Every time that she'd smile, he'd seem to withdraw. Every comment she made was ended with a one word reply. He was so frustrating, and she wanted nothing more than to tell him so then smack him upside the head for good measure.

However, he was the story. So mustering her courage she stepped closer to him, so close that she could smell what remained of his aftershave mingled with his sweat. Lizzy kept telling herself to think like Lydia, and following this line of thought she managed to bring herself to touch his arm.

"I'd really like us to get to know each other better, Darcy. If not for ourselves then at least to put Charlie and Jane at ease…We can't always run away when one of us makes the other uncomfortable."

Darcy coloured at this statement, without a doubt recalling the kiss that they shared the other day. Lizzy feared that she had overdone the act for a moment when he didn't respond but shifted and looked slightly annoyed.

"Listen Elizabeth, about the other day…"

"Yes?" Lizzy asked tilting her head to the side.

"When we kissed—"

"You mean when you kissed me, and then proceeded to drop me and run away?"

Darcy coughed slightly but found his courage to continue.

"Erm, yes that. Well I hope you realize that it was rather spur of the moment and I—"

"And it was a mistake made in the heat of the moment. I get it Darcy."

"I just didn't want you to worry yourself over what it meant…" He began again in an almost whisper.

"Contrary to what you may believe about me, I'm not some airheaded girl who is going to swoon after one of the most strange kisses of my existence just because it was the great William Darcy who kissed me."

"I didn't mean it like that, honestly. I just—" He tried to explain that it had been a spur of the moment event but he didn't regret it, but she cut him off yet again.

"You just didn't want to give me the wrong impression. Don't worry, you haven't. It takes more than a kiss to make me see stars. Unfortunately I've got to dash, my father wanted me at the stadium to check out the new recruits. Goodbye Darcy."

Lizzy started to jog away from him, then stopped an called over her shoulder, "I'm serious about a game of one on one if you are interested."

Will watched her run off till she was but a blur in the distance. He knew that he had once again lost all sense of reason and higher brain functions when Elizabeth was near him. All he knew is that when he looked at her, he wanted to look into those eyes forever. And forever was a very long time, especially for someone who was a commitment phobe in denial. Replacing his earbuds in his ears, he began to run again pushing himself harder than he dared to before.

But Will wasn't alone in beating himself up. On the other side of the park Lizzy was kicking herself over and over again. 'Why couldn't you for once hold your tongue and get the story out of the man?'

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Lizzy had run home and showered, after securely checking that Mr. Collins was not in the bathroom. And no sooner had she dressed than she was being summoned by her mother downstairs to lunch. She was surprised to find out that they were eating at the dining room table, considering on most days they all ate in the kitchen but she was sure that her mother had done this for Mr. Collins' benefit.

After being in the room for a moment, Lizzy recognized that there was a brunette sitting at the table in an immaculately pressed, if not boring, pair of grey trousers and matching blazer with a legal pad before her.

"Mary!" Lizzy said with a smile before taking the seat next to her younger sister.

"Hello Lizzy, I heard that you were home. But shouldn't you be at work? You really can't afford to be slacking off like this."

"What? No. I swear no one thinks I should be home. I'm actually working on an article right now, so my boss gave me a bit of a holiday from the office to accomplish the task. But how is Oxford treating you?"

"Very well. I cannot wait to graduate and begin to actual practice law, however everything must run its due course. I'm swamped with work right now to tell you the truth, but when I heard about the financial situation I knew I had to come home. Father is not necessarily the most knowledgeable man about the law, and something about this Mr. Collins fellow doesn't sit right with me."

Mary didn't get a chance to say more because her mother filed into the room with Mr. Collins in toe, who couldn't look Lizzy in the eye, no doubt due to the experience from earlier that morning. He was seated to the right of Mr. Bennet, who had Lizzy on his left. Lizzy sat next to Jane, who was next to Lydia and then Mrs. Bennet. Kitty sat to Mrs. Bennet's left, followed by Mary. The crowded table made for awkward maneuvering to get to the meal that had been laid out for them.

"So, Elizabeth, your mother tells me you that you enjoy football?" Mr. Collins said flatly.

Having just bitten into a bit of bruschetta, Lizzy didn't find herself in a position to speak lest she expel the contents of her mouth, so she merely nodded.

"Then perhaps you will appreciate that Catherine DeBourgh has recently given me season passes for Manchester United… in the top box."

Swallowing the large mouthful of food, Lizzy tried to ignore him and reached for the wine glass.

"Perhaps, you might accompany me to one of these games?"

"I'm sure Lizzy would love to. Even though it is a bit like cheering for the enemy, I suppose its alright."

The sound of chewing was then punctuated by Lydia and Kitty whispering together then laughing before Lydia tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Mum, Uncle told me that the new players are arriving today for practice…. Can I go watch?"

"Lizzy, you were going to go weren't you? Why don't you take your sisters along with you in your car? Mr. Collins, you are of course also invited to watch the practice if it doesn't interfere of course…"

"I'm a firm believer that if it does not detract from the matter at hand it can cause no harm. Besides I'm intrigued to see the team that is causing all of this trouble."

Lizzy started to panic, she really had no desire to be alone with her two silly sisters and one fully grown silly man. Jane wasn't available this afternoon, this she knew. She had a riding lesson and then dinner plans with Charlie. Looking across the table she locked eyes with Mary, and pleaded with her silently to come. But Mary merely shook her head and gestured to the folder of work sitting next to her.

Finally she turned to her father who was her last resort.

"Dad, are you coming along then?"

"I hadn't really planned on it, Lizzy."

"But, Dad, Watford is _still_ your club. Shouldn't you take an interest in the new players?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Elizabeth on this matter, Thomas. It seems that this may have been one of the problems that caused this situation in the first place, a lack of dedication to the club. Now, I know that Catherine DeBourgh personally oversees the selection of every player and is constantly visiting the practices, and look where Manchester United is today… the very top. You are a smart woman, Elizabeth." Mr. Collins stated feeling very proud of himself.

Lizzy wanted to hurl because the smarmy git just defended her. And furthermore because said smarmy git was right.

"Very well, it seems I am overruled. I shall attend the practice. Collins you can ride with me, and the girls will go with Lizzy. We can discuss business practices and tact on the way there."

"Oh that will just leave Jane and Mary here with me then. But I suppose we can gossip now can't we. Now that the men are out of the house. And Mary, we really should take you shopping."

Lizzy drained the rest of her wine in one gulp. She was going to need to be drunk to survive the afternoon.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Good afternoon, Gentleman. Just because you are new here, doesn't mean we are going to coddle you and change your diapers. This is the real thing; we're playing for the FA cup. You left all of that silly nonsense behind you in junior leagues. Now you were picked because you had potential, my job here is to make sure you reach that potential. And you are going to start on that journey right now," Watford's manager, Andrew Gardiner blew his whistle several times.

The men then lined up along the side of the pitch with the Captain of the Hornets Gavin Mahon at the head. They all began to run around the outside of the pitch, causing Lydia and Kitty to sigh and smile stupidly at the footballers as they ran past.

Lizzy simply shook her head and waved quickly at Donolley. Who gave her a bit of a wink but couldn't spare much more before he went back to running. Lizzy could see her father talking with Mr. Collins who was overly gesticulating with his hands as he went on about something or another a ways up in the stands.

Hopping over the fence, Lizzy strolled across the outside track toward Andrew Gardiner and he came over toward her.

"Aww, Lizzy. You did come now afterall…"

"Course I did. It's my favorite thing to watch you yell the new recruits into submission. Little do they know that you are harmless as a kitten…"

"Hah! You are beginning to sound like my wife."

"How is Aunt? I've meant to visit, but its been insane here."

"Redecorating the living room, last I heard. And planning our next great vacation, are you going to join us this time?"

"We'll see…So who stands out amongst the pack so far?"

"Number 54, his name is Denny. He's a good defender… I'm thinking about putting him in as sweeper. Then number 66, George Wickham. He's fast and we need that kind of speed."

Lizzy's eyes found number 66 in the mass of men running round the pitch. Wickham was fair haired and his mane was tied back into a small ponytail. He was tall and lithe, and Lizzy could see him joking with the one called Denny from here. Unconsciously, she smiled.

"Women… the whole lot of them go gaga eyed over footballers." Gardiner muttered under his breath before moving back toward his assistant coaches.

When practice ended nearly two hours later, Lydia and Kitty were bored out of their minds. But Lizzy was intrigued by Andrew's new training regime. She could hear her sisters whining about leaving, but when Donolley came over accompanied by several of the new players their complaints ceased.

"Lizzy!" He said hopping the fence as he gave her a very sweaty hug.

"Thanks Brian, I've always wanted to be bathed in your sweat."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Brian retorted only to get smacked by Lizzy rather hard.

Lydia and Kitty were simpering and drooling over Wickham and Denny. The men were polite and chatted with them rather amiably but Lizzy did not fail to notice that Wickham looked in her direction more than once.

"So, want to tell me what that frantic phone call was about the other night?" Donolley said gently as he wrapped his arm around Lizzy's shoulders.

"My boss is coming down hard on me, I need to get an article in and if I don't I'll be sacked faster than you can snap your fingers."

"What are you writing on?"

"I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you."

"Very well then. I won't pry, but if you don't have it sorted soon, you let me know, eh? Now, come on lets introduce you to the new boys."

When Lizzy walked over to where her sisters and the footballers were standing, the first thing she noticed was that Wickham had lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and revealed a perfect six pack. Now, Lizzy did not consider herself to be a shallow person, but that did not mean she was blind.

"Ah, well then, George and Denny, meet the most gorgeous woman in all the land of football, Lizzy Bennet."

"Thanks for that modest introduction, Brian."

"He is only stating the obvious." Wickham said with a flirtatious wink.

Lydia, put off by the direction Wickham's attention, turned to Denny and began laying it on rather heavily. Lizzy wanted nothing more than to take her sister and shake some sense into her, but Lydia was in fact a most determined flirt.

"And how do you find Watford?"

"Its charming… and the views are infinitely better than what I'm used to."

"Watch out mate, she bites."

Lizzy punctuated Brian's comment by snapping her jaws together and baring her teeth.

"Ferocious… I like that. How about we do dinner?"

She could have sworn she heard Brian cough out 'weak' before he left for the showers. Flirting with Wickham came easily; he made her want to smile even as he used some of the most blatant pick-up lines of all time.

"Dinner would be lovely…"

"Brilliant, so I'll swing by your place then yeah? Or should we just meet at a restaurant?"

Lizzy paused for a moment thinking about all of her family crowding around the door as George showed up to collect her for the date. Her mother would be going on and on and laughing her ridiculous laugh. Her father would stare George down. Jane would smile. Kitty and Lydia would hang all over him. Collins would tell him about how the sun shines out of Catherine DeBourgh's ass and Mary would drill him on law. Yes, perhaps it was better if he didn't arrive at her house.

"Lets meet at Magnolia's Bistro. Say 8 o'clock?"

"Aces…I'll see you then fair lady." George picked up her hand giving her a kiss on the knuckles with the mock gallantry of a knight of yore.

Lizzy wanted to squeal. Finally a man deserving of her time, a footballer with charm and a sense of humor with an Adonis like face. It didn't matter that she didn't know if he liked literature or knew anything about world politics. No, Lizzy was blinded by George Wickham's light.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_A/N: And I'm going to leave it there for now. Next chapter see Lizzy and George's date. See more Mr. Collins. See Mr. Darcy find out about Lizzy and George's date. And some Jane and Charlie cuteness as well. _

_Do review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love of the Game** by IntuitiveIntelligence

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Elizabeth Bennet woke up in a bed that was not her own. She knew this instantly because her sheets were white and these were green. But had the sheets not caught her attention, the warmth of a firm chest pressed against her bare back would have been enough of a clue.

'Oh good lord… I've gone out and shagged someone on the first date.'

Lizzy was not a virgin to the one-night stand. But she had hoped she had better control over herself than to sleep with a footballer on her father's team. If anyone heard of this, it would be trouble. When Donolley heard of this, he'd have a field day. Who knows what Darcy would think of her?

Slowly Elizabeth tried to wriggle out from beneath the sheets only to have the forearm tighten around her and keep her there in a vice like grip.

"Mmm…" A deep male voice rumbled into her ear.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"Lizzy! Lizzy! You've forgotten your earring." Jane called after her younger sister as Lizzy rushed to her car.

She halted in her tracks, nearly tipping over in her three inch heels as Jane passed over the dangling silver contraption.

"Thanks! I owe you one."

Jane shook her head as Lizzy climbed behind the steering wheel and took off at a hardly legal pace toward Magnolia. Had she simply taken three hours instead of four to get ready, there would have been no need to rush.

But Lizzy had wanted to look perfect –or perfectly hot, as Lydia would say. From her hair which was tamed into loose curls, to the black satin dress that revealed hints of her lithe form, Lizzy looked stunning.

"Its just dinner, Jane. And George Wickham is a very put together bloke, I'm only trying to keep up." Lizzy had said.

Watching the car disappear into the distance, Jane had to say she was concerned. But, Lizzy was a big girl capable of making her own decisions. Even if the decisions she made were poor ones.

As Jane continued to mentally admonish her sister, her mobile began to vibrate in her pocket. With some difficulty she fished it out and saw from the display screen that Charlie was calling her.

"Hello?"

Jane's smile transmitted itself across the speaker in the brightest of beams.

"Jane! How are you?" Charlie shouted back.

There was a lot of static and an occasional honk in the background accompanying his cheery voice.

"I'm alright…There's a lot of noise…What are you up to?"

"I'm actually driving right now to see the loveliest girl in all of England."

"Oh…" Jane's heart sank. She knew there had to be another.

"I thought I would surprise her by taking her on a night on the town…unless she has other plans."

"I don't know Charlie. Why don't you ask her?"

Charlie suddenly realized his error and nearly ran across the middle of the road when he cringed for his stupidity.

"No—silly. I mean… if you are not busy, how about a night in London?"

"Oh…I feel so stupid. Yes… that would be… really brilliant. I am just going to go pop upstairs and change."

"I'm sure whatever you have on right now is fine. Listen, I'm about to pull into your drive right now."

"So soon? Right, see you in a moment then."

"Bye Janie."

Jane had never packed for anything so quickly in her life. Articles of clothing she would never wear made it into her overnight bag along with a copious amount of make up and her toothbrush.

Racing back outside she saw Charlie smiling up at her as he leaned against the side of his Porsche.

"You see…what did I tell you? You are positively stunning in what you have on?"

Jane blushed and looked down at her faded jeans and white sweater before Charlie pulled her close to him and gave her a brief peck on the lips.

"Alright, we'll have to hurry if we want to make it into the city with enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Jane asked as she buckled herself into the leather seat.

"You'll see."

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Lizzy had been waiting near the host's podium for nearly twenty minutes when he calmly and politely suggested that maybe she should wait at the bar. Dejected she sat herself on one of the stools and ordered herself a margarita. Anxiously she flipped open her silver phone to see if George had phoned—he hadn't.

After another five minutes of waiting she dialed his number. It went straight to his voicemail. Her heart sank. He had definitely been too good to be true. No man with abs that nice could be without a flaw.

She ordered another margarita.

And another.

At around 9:15 pm, George Wickham waltzed into Magnolia's looking like he owned the world. His grey blue button up shirt did wonders for accentuating his chest, and his black pants made his legs look infinitely longer.

Through her alcoholic haze she noted that he was definitely the prettiest man she'd ever seen. And it was thanks to the margaritas that she didn't simply call their date off entirely

"Oh no, I'm so terribly sorry. I could have sworn we agreed to meet at 9. Oh you must think I'm the biggest ass in all of existence."

"—have one of the greatest asses in all of existence..." Lizzy mumbled under her breath.

"Lets get a table…I see you've started without me." George stated as he guided a slightly tipsy Lizzy with a gentle hand on her back.

"The margaritas are exceptional."

She waved the glass in her hand for emphasis before taking another drink.

"I don't doubt they are. Table for two. The reservation is under Wickham."

"Right… finally you show up. Follow me."

George's eyes narrowed at the host who had dared to give him sass and followed him back to their table

"I have to say, you look unbelievable in that dress."

"Really?"

"Entirely hot."

"Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself, soldier."

"Soldier?"

"I think you'd make an excellent soldier…a lieutenant maybe."

"Just a lieutenant? Not a general?"

"No…you are too self-centered to be a general."

"Ha! Fair enough."

The night passed by in a flurry of drinks, good food and stories about mainly Lizzy's past. She never questioned Wickham beyond what he offered, and anytime she ventured near a kernel of truth he'd steer her away with a dazzling smile.

As the evening drew to a close, Lizzy was feeling slightly brazen and was being more than suggestive with her dessert. George smirked, his eyes darkening as he watched her mouth move.

Then his mobile rang and he excused himself.

In his absence the waiter brought the check. Lizzy glanced at it casually and saw that they had done quite a bit of damage between all their drinks and copious amounts of food.

"Lizzy, I am so sorry. I've just gotten word that there is a problem with my flat –a leak of some sort. I need to go back there right away," He paused and glanced at the check, "Do you mind?"

"Oh…no its fine. You go. I'll get this one."

"You are a doll." Wickham kissed her briefly on the corner of the mouth and scampered out of the restaurant.

With a resigned sigh, Lizzy pulled out her credit card and slipped it into the check holder.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Will had gone out for a drive to calm his nerves. Charles was out with Jane and wouldn't be home till the morning which left him only with Caroline for company. She had flirted with him the majority of the evening, and he couldn't take one more simpering comment from her. Eventually she caught on that he was one more turn away from snapping, and she retired to bed.

Darcy who was still on edge from defending himself all evening had to get out and expel his energy somehow. s his headlights slowly revealed the darkened road before him, he had to slam on his brakes to not hit a young woman who was walking on the side of the road in a cocktail dress swinging her heels back and forth.

"Elizabeth!?!" He shouted out of his window.

"Darcy? You need to drive more carefully. Stopping like that will destroy your brakes."

"What on Earth are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night! I can give you a lift back."

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"I am resolved to walk. It's a gorgeous night, and I am going to enjoy nature at her finest."

"Lizzy…please?"

She paused at his use of her familiar name; he'd only ever called her Elizabeth. She missed the sound of Elizabeth.

"Alright…"

Darcy pushed open the passenger door, and Lizzy awkwardly climbed in. He couldn't help but stare at the amount of thigh she exposed in the process, but cleared his head of those thoughts as he made sure she buckled herself in

"Can I ask what you were doing walking home?"

"I didn't think it was safe to drive in my current state."

"Were you alone? Was there no one else to drive you back? Or you could have called a cab I'm sure…"

"He had to go. But all is well. You're here now aren't you?" Lizzy tilted her head to look at him and smiled tentatively as if she was unsure of his existence.

"Yes I'm here." Darcy smiled at her before shifting into the next gear.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

Darcy wasn't sure how Elizabeth had talked him into taking her back to Netherfield so they could have ice cream. Or when she had removed the pins keeping her unruly curls in place. He wasn't sure how she had convinced him to open another bottle of wine. Or how many glasses he downed in those first twenty minutes to calm his racing heart.

He vividly remembered her leaning over him to steal the cherry off of his ice cream after she had finished her own. He remembered how she smelt like velvet and everything forbidden to him. Everything was hazy except for her.

"So tell me Darcy, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"I am partial to a bit of chocolate actually…" He emphasized this by swirling his spoon over his ice cream dish.

"Not vanilla?"

Darcy's eyes were drawn to the way Elizabeth's tongue licked every ounce of ice cream off the spoon before she'd replace the metal utensil back into the dish for more.

"No, I feel vanilla is a bit bland." He swallowed heavily.

Elizabeth stood up with a heaping spoonful of ice cream in her hand. Slowly on unsteady feet she walked toward him and settled herself between his thighs where he sat on the stool.

"You were wrong about Bronte..."

"Hmm..."

"And you are wrong about this...vanilla is _anything _but bland…" She held the spoon to his mouth and watched with a smile on her face as he opened his mouth and devoured it slowly.

"Good?" She asked with a wicked smile.

Darcy nodded before his hands reached out and pulled Elizabeth down to him. He kissed her, frantically searching for the taste of vanilla and merlot until he found it lingering there on her tongue. Lizzy responded with equal fervor, the spoon clattering to the ground forgotten as she settled herself more deeply into his lap.

His hands played with the straps of her dress sliding them down her shoulders so he could revel in further contact with her skin. Lifting Elizabeth off his lap, they staggered up the stairs between lingering and heated kisses toward his bedroom. And for once in his life, instead of thinking things through, William Darcy abandoned all reason and thought and lived in the moment.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

"…Elizabeth." Darcy murmured in his sleep.

Lizzy thanked whatever Gods there were that he was not awake. Slithering out of his grasp, she looked down at the sleeping man whose embrace she had spent the night in. The sheet did not cover his chest, and even in her horror of what she had done she knew he was beautiful.

Hastily, she found her dress and shoes, slipping them off as she stole away from Netherfield before he could awaken. She took the back way, through the garden and forest paths, where she would not be spotted.

This was a walk of shame Elizabeth Bennet wished to take alone. She had not quite resolved herself as to what she had done, or what the ramifications might be. William Darcy was still the target of her story; he was not someone to form a romantic attachment to. And what of Wickham? He had been so delightfully charming the night before, and Elizabeth had gone out and shagged another man only a few hours later.

Elizabeth was in a pickle, and she needed Jane more than ever.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

William Darcy stretched, his arm seeking Elizabeth's warmth. When he did not find her in his bed, he began to awaken. Maybe he had dreamt the entire thing? Had he really imagined being with Elizabeth in such detail?

Sliding out of the sheets he realized that he was naked, and that it must have been some dream to have gotten him to such a state. He had been so positive that it had happened. That Elizabeth Bennet had finally given in to him and accepted what attraction was between them from the beginning.

As he slipped on his pajama pants, he noticed a silver glint on his carpet. Darcy crouched and picked up the delicate ornament in his hand; Elizabeth's earring.

It had not been a dream. Darcy's face lit up with a cocky self-satisfied grin. He couldn't hide it from the world if he tried. Whistling to himself, he placed the earring on the dish on his night table before heading into the shower

'Today is going to be a brilliant day.' He thought to himself.

_**PridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudicePridePrejudice**_

_Hello lovely reviewers! Have you missed me? I know I've missed you. I've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance to update. This was going to be longer. I decided to break it into two chapters. I also never planned for Lizzy to end up in bed with Darcy. But the best laid plans of mice, right? Next chapter you can find out what happens when Darcy realizes Lizzy was out with Wickham and you can find all about the cute fluffiness of Jane and Charlie's time in London._

_Wanna make a girl happy? Give me a review luvs._


End file.
